Lost and Found
by basketcse
Summary: Stephanie is at a crossroads. Both of her loves have let her down. She goes on a painful journey that leads her back to her one true love. Mature with angst and humor. Part 1 with eventual HEA in sequel.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Babe story and a neutral Cupcake story.

I don't think of Morelli as a bad guy. He's just a regular guy who makes the mistakes most of our own men do. My stories are darker with some angst. The JE characters are dear to me but seem to never move along and don't have real emotions. Stephanie gets out of every scrape and the triangle never ends. Not real. I like to introduce new characters too. Read my story to the end as difficult as it may be. The endings are happy and the story line however painful has real meaning. Be kind I'm a new writer.

Warning-Mature content, a couple laughs, some tears, happy ending. Characters mostly not my own.

I have a new beta and I want to thank her for all her help with cleaning up my stories. You're the best mandyh!

Note-You might want to read Chapter 12 again if you read this story early. I took suggestions and made suttle changes throughout the story. Read it again before the sequel.

**Lost and Found **

**Chapter 1**

My alarm clock buzzed a little before eight and I rubbed my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Lately when I woke up and the morning fog cleared in my head, I wasn't bouncing right out of bed to start my day; I was rolling over and wanting to pull a pillow over my head and go back to sleep. This was my version of depressed. I had things I needed to work out for me for a long time. I had procrastinated myself into a flat, not going anywhere lifestyle. Kind of like an out-of-date Tastykake.

I rolled out of bed and padded to the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Then I turned around and looked at the calendar on the fridge. It was almost fall and my birthday was coming up. I was in my 30's now and time kept going but I wasn't. Yep, I was stale and I wasn't feeling good about myself lately.

While in the shower I was thinking about my current situation. I was on again with Joe Morelli. Joe had been in my life since I was in grade school. He had tricked me into playing a naughty version of choo-choo when I was six, relieved me of my virginity when I was in high school and had been my on-again, off-again boyfriend for the last few years.

Joe was good to me and safe and he was a playful and satisfying lover. Then there was the other man in my life, Ranger. He had begun as my bounty hunter mentor, became a good friend and graduated to a magical lover. He was mysterious like Batman; he had relationship and personal issues and cared about me very much. He was like my superhero guardian angel and maybe has even killed for me in the past. My big problem was that I loved both men.

A few minutes later I was shrugging on some jeans and a t-shirt. I headed for the kitchen and looked in the fridge and cabinets for food. There was nothing but Rex food in the house. I fed Rex, my hamster, a kibble, poured some coffee in a go cup and headed for the Tasty Bakery. That's the place where Morelli coaxed me out of my virginity behind the cannoli case. I picked out an assorted dozen and headed to Vinnie's bonds office.

Vinnie is my pervy cousin. He's married but has a thing for ducks and maybe other animals too but he's a pretty good bail bondsman. I walked in and Connie looked up at me. We had gone to school together and she was Vinnie's long time office manager and she didn't take any shit from him. "Hey girl", she said. "What you got there, the good stuff?"

"That I do. I'll trade you for something that will turn into a paycheck. I got rent due."

"I got one for you. I don't know what it is about fall but we always fall off this time of year. It's like the quiet before the Christmas rush," Connie said. "Here you go, Antonio Aulisi, known as 'the Vet'. He's an old ex-Mafioso type, old extortion charges. The bond amount is pretty good and he's 78 years old. How bad could he be?"

I looked at Connie cross-eyed. My apprehension record was excellent but painful; I was getting better at it, however getting whacked was not on my bucket list. Then I thought about my rent and my current state of mind and sighed. "Okay, give it here," I said.

About that time Lula blew in. "Hey girlfriends, I'm a little late cause my baby was actin' up this mornin'."

"What's wrong with your Firebird," I said.

"Oh, it ain't my car; it was my Pro Peter Deluxe vibrator. Musta' burned it out again or somethin."

"Oh Jeez", I said. And I was feeling sorry for myself this morning. My eye was twitching trying to block visuals from coming through.

"Don't judge me skinny bitch, it's like my mornin' coffee, gets me goin'. I don't have two hot hunks takin' care of me right now you know."

Connie said, "You're gonna' make me yak up my doughnut and it was good one."

Lula said, "Gimme one of them doughnuts, that's the other thing that gets me goin'. I'm stressed, I need some sugar."

"Lula, how do you feel about going after a geriatric Mafioso with me?"

"Those old fuckers are mean and they got guns!"

"Yeah, but his bond is 100k and I need rent money. What about you?"

"Ack, on the doughnut. Grab that box and let's go." I currently owned a used Mazda 6 and it was the nicest car that I had owned in a while. I held my breath every time I went after a skip (person who fails to appear in court) because my cars had a habit of getting exploded or burned to a crisp. We jumped in it and headed to Aulisi's home address.

Lula said, "We got a plan?"

"Yes, don't get shot or killed or blown up," I said.

"Sounds good to me. You got your gun?"

"Nope. Stun gun and pepper spray and my cuffs."

We pulled up to a big house at the Mercerville address.

I looked at Lula. "Ready?" I said.

She shook her head no. That wasn't the answer I was hoping for.

I said, "Okay, How about we go get him and then we go get some chicken, not be the chickens."

That did it. She went to open the door and started clucking like a chicken.

"Little white girl gonna' get my fine ass shot off and I'm not wearin' my best thong today either."

We went to the door and rang the bell. A big beefy guy answered the door.

"Hello, is Mr. Antonio Aulisi here?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Ah, Stephanie and Lula," I said.

Lula belched out. "We got one of them singin' gram things for him. Send him out so we can give it to him"

He smiled, "If you're gonna' strip too, come on in."

"No need, it's a good surprise all you have to do is send him out," I said.

He looked a little wary, but I guess we looked like harmless goof balls so he told us he'd be right back.

I said to Lula, "Singing gram? What exactly is our plan?"

Lula said, "When he gets out here just follow me and then we snatch his old ass and tell him we're takin' him to a club or somethin'. But not the cop club."

"Oh shit, we are gonna' die today," I said.

An elderly man walked out to the front porch smiling and he wasn't small. Lula and I looked at each other.

I said, "Are you Mr. Antonio Aulisi?"

"You got something for me ladies?" he smiled.

Lula started bustin' a move and with what sounded more like caterwauling than singing, "_Give it to me baby, Give it to me baby. You're pretty fly for a big white guy…you just come with us and we'll show you a good time"…_

Oh jeez, I hope nobody I knew was hanging out in this neighborhood. I started wiggling my butt and trying to keep up with Lula.

I got one of Aulisi's arms and started moving him off the porch and to the car.

I kept looking behind me and when I thought I saw the big guy inside I started moving him faster. I whipped open the door and pushed him in the front seat.

Lula chucked herself in the back and I slammed on the gas.

Mr. Aulisi's face started to change and he said, "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Boy somebody really likes you, they got you us and a singing gram and we're not done yet, "I said. Then he grinned at me.

Right then my phone rang. "Lo?"

"Babe, who's in your car?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Aulisi? We're taking good care of him," I said.

"Babe, they call him "the Vet" because he chokes guard dogs with his bare hands. Look at his hands."

Gulp, I looked down and 78 years old or not those hands were big, real big.

Ranger said, "Lester sent me a video from his phone. Did you trick "the Vet" into getting into your car?"

"Maybe", I said

"Is he cuffed?" Ranger asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Do you have your stun gun because when you get near the cop shop he is going to choke you," Ranger said. You have a tail and if I wasn't afraid for you right now I would have to laugh at this whole ridiculous situation. Have I taught you nothing that sticks?"

"Yes I have it and not much," I said.

"Lester is following you too and he'll take care of the tail. I'll meet you at the station." He hung up.

I reached into my bag and put my hand on my stun gun and I pointed out Aulisi's side of the window. "Look over there at the cute dog." I winced and I pitched the gun back to Lula. Then I said, "Get ready Lula, We are going to have such a good time with Mr. Aulisi."

I was racing as fast as I could toward the police station. I was trying to lose the tail and trying not to get pulled over too. Lula was talking to Aulisi and keeping him occupied and that was helping me because I was terrified. I just didn't want him to notice that I was terrified. The only good thing was that maybe he didn't have a gun on him.

When I turned the corner and headed into the station he looked at me with realization in his eyes. I begged, "Please Mr. Aulisi if you don't hurt us, we won't hurt you. We do fugitive apprehension and you missed your court date. We brought you to get you bonded again and if it hadn't been us to come get you some bigger and meaner guys would have."

Then he shocked me and he started laughing. He said, "You're bounty hunters? You gals got some fucking balls on you, I'll give you that."

Ranger had walked up to the car and opened Aulisi's door. He said, "I need to cuff you before I take you inside Mr. Aulisi. Do we have a problem?"

Mr. Aulisi winked at me and got out of the car. I walked in with Ranger and got my paperwork and I told Mr. Aulisi I was really sorry. He just grinned at me.

We walked back outside and Ranger started to open his mouth, closed it and just said, "Babe." Then he grinned at me, too. He kissed me at my temple and got in his truck and left.

Lula was back in the front when I got in the car. She said, "Girlfriend I'm a wreck, we almost got killed. Take us to Cluck-in-a-Bucket now. I'm gonna pass out if I don't get some chicken. I'm gettin' weak."

When I got ready to start the car, I looked up at the door and out came a guy from Virginia I hadn't seen in a long time. I called out, "Nash is that you?" He walked up to the car.

"Hey there little darlin'. Fancy seeing you here! I was thinking about looking you up while I was in town. Would you like to have dinner with a lonely guy that's got nothing to do tonight?" he said.

"Sure, I don't have any plans tonight. Where are you staying?" I asked.

"Marriott Downtown, How about 7PM. You pick the place and I'll pay," he said.

"I'll meet you in the lobby of the Marriott," I said. He winked and walked away.

I looked over at Lula, "What?"

"Little white girl got three fine ass men now and there ain't nothin' goin' on in my neck of the woods. You gonna' haveta' start sharin!"

We went to get chicken and drove back to the bond office to present Connie with our papers so we could get our checks. We were pretty proud we didn't get shot at or rolled in the mud or get food on us and decided to reward ourselves and go shopping the next day.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stopped at the bank and the grocery and bought a few things and drove home.

I was putting my groceries away when my phone rang. It was Morelli. "Hey", I said.

"What have you been up to, I haven't seen you in a week."

"Same old thing Cupcake, up to my eyeballs in murder, stiffs, and gang wars. Bob misses you. You want to come over tonight?"

I said, "I just made dinner plans with a friend who's in town."

"A date?" he asked.

"No, a friend. Remember we don't do that when we're 'on again'. He's another bounty hunter from out of town. I'll take a rain check and you can kiss Bob for me though," I said.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow," he said.

Vinnie belongs to PBUS Professional Bail Agents of the United States. John Nash contacted Vinnie's office a while back when he was looking for a fugitive in Trenton. I found the guy and we held him until Nash could get here to pick him up. Nash later did me a favor and we kind of became friends. We send emails sometimes. John is a nice guy, handsome in a rugged sort of way; he has beautiful blue eyes, brown wavy hair and a great smile. He's a few years older than me and I think divorced. I liked him and was looking forward to a good dinner with good company. Joe never took me anywhere.

I decided to put on a casual dress and Jersey myself up a little. I put on heavier mascara and lipstick and poofed my hair a little. I fed Rex a baby carrot and headed out the door. I drove to the Marriott and Nash was in the lobby waiting. He looked handsome in a sport coat and casual slacks. Nash kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't you look pretty," he said. I'm the lucky guy tonight." Then he smiled.

"Thanks, you look good too. So what are you in the mood for?" I said.

"Well, when in Jersey I like the real Italian places," he said.

"I know a good place, five stars, great food and not very expensive. I'll drive us."

He put his arm around my waist and he opened the lobby door, walked me to the car and opened that door for me and shut it. I thought who does that anymore? He had just scored mega gentleman points with me.

We drove east a little ways to Mamma Rosa's Restaurant on Hamilton. We walked in and got a table. Nash pulled my chair out for me and ordered us some wine.

I said, "Nash, I have to ask, where did you get your manners? Nobody opens doors and pulls out chairs any more and us girls like that stuff."

He chuckled, "I'm not originally from Virginia. I was born and bred in Texas and I ended up in Virginia after I got out of the Navy. I met a pretty girl, I stayed, and I got divorced."

"My mamma was an old fashioned southern belle type and she demanded manners and respect. I may not have the marks but I still have the memories of the butt whippins she could dole out."

I giggled. I said, "That's some picture. I don't mean your butt, well yes your butt too, ah shit."

He laughed, "Sweetheart, do you know I have heard stories about you. You are a bounty hunter legend now. You don't do anything by the book. You do the job ass backwards and do it perfect. You're an amazing woman. I knew you'd be fun."

"Well thanks I guess," I said.

We ordered dinner and ate and drank wine and talked about our work. It was really a nice night. I told Nash how busy we had been and now we hardly had any work. I told him about my day's misadventure and he laughed till he almost cried. I drove Nash back to the hotel and he kissed me on the cheek again and looked in my eyes. He said, "It will always be my pleasure Ms. Plum," and walked away.

It wasn't that late and I had not seen Joe for about a week. He was working late every night and the last time we tried to get together he got a page from work. I missed him and Bob and decided to head over after leaving Nash. Joe's truck was parked in front of the house and the lights were on so I used my key. "Joe," I yelled. Bob came running to me and gave me some licks and another little dog came up and barked at me and looked at me curiously. It took a few minutes and then Morelli came down the stairs breathless and in his boxers. I said, "Hi, I missed you and Bob and thought I would stop by since it's not too late." Joe had a pained look on his face.

I said, "Bob's got a girlfriend?"

His face was white and he looked down at the floor. I knew Morelli and I read him like a book. He was predictable and I think that's what made the relationship so comfortable all these years.

"You do too," I said softly.

Joe said, "Cupcake, I love you, always have."

"I know Joe. But, it wasn't enough for either of us was it?"

He just looked at me with sad eyes. He said, "I wanted it to be, I wanted to marry you."

"I didn't have the guts to talk about Ranger when I should have fought, Steph. Our relationship hasn't been the same since Hawaii."

"I understand. I want you to be happy Joe. Does she make you happy?" I asked.

"Maybe, I don't know," he said.

I kissed him on the cheek and I bent down and kissed Bob on the head.

I said, "Be safe Joe, goodbye."

Then I turned and walked away.

"Steph?"

I kept walking; I couldn't stop because my heart was pounding so hard I couldn't breathe.

I had big tears in my eyes and I drove to my apartment in a fog. I don't even remember the ride. I said hello to Rex and gave him some fresh water and I slid down the kitchen cabinet and sobbed. It was one thing to want change but it was an entirely different thing to have to actually let go of a big part of your life. I would always love Joe and hoped we could be friends. I really did want him to be happy.

The next morning I woke up, walked to the kitchen like a programmed robot and made my coffee, which was huge for me this morning. I sat down at my computer and checked my emails, got rid of the porn and the rest of the junk mail. I had gotten an email from John Nash.

_Mornin' Sweetheart, I was thinkin' about your current job situation and maybe I can help. We have plenty of work right now in Virginia. I have to guys working with me, but we've been run a little ragged lately. Why don't you think about coming down here for a few weeks and we'll catch some bad guys and have some fun? You think about it and let me know. Sure had a good time at dinner. Nash. _

Hmm, Interesting offer and the timing was great. I didn't have to think about it long and answered his email. _I think I do want to come. When do you want me?_ This might be what I needed to try to start new. It was hard to get away from Joe and Ranger for long. They were always around and had eyes on me like "big brother". I thought about my relationship with Ranger. It wasn't any better than my relationship with Joe. My heart could take a dive with that one any time too. I had barely any dignity or shame with him. He didn't want to marry me or have a relationship with me. He was an opportunistic "fuck buddy". What does that say about me and my self-esteem?

I needed to make one more tough decision if I was going to really start over.

So, I thought for a few minutes and made up my mind. I could stay here and have no real future or I could go and take the time to see what happens. Maybe I could feel good about myself again.

I grabbed my phone and called Ranger, "Babe," he said. "Hey," I said. "Are you at Rangeman? Can I come see you?"

"Yes and yes," he said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." We hung up. I took a deep breath; I can do this.

I pulled up to the gate and key fobbed my entry into the garage and then pulled into an empty parking space. I looked up to the security camera and waved and punched level 5. Ranger met me at the elevator and looked in my eyes and pushed me back in and punched 7. He entered the apartment and pulled me in. He looked at my face and said, "What is it Babe?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving town for a while. Also, to remove all of the GPS on my car and my person please. I don't want you watching me anymore," I said.

He said, "Why?"

"Ranger, I'm ending us. This thing between us is over today."

"Is this because of Morelli?"

"No."

"Then, why now?"

"Because I need to do it for me. I'm asking you to let me go and I'm sorry because I should have done it sooner. I think you love me but you don't want to make a life with me and my birthday is coming up and I haven't been right in my head. My life is a mess. I'm stale and I'm stuck and I don't feel good about myself anymore."

"Do you know what it feels like to be a line item in someone's entertainment budget? It actually hurts."

"Morelli has found someone else now and I need to move on from both of you to help me."

I almost sobbed and then I walked to the door. Ranger followed me and pulled me into his arms. I pulled away before he kissed me then I punched the elevator button and handed him my Rangeman keys. Ranger tried to touch me again and I backed up.

"No, please," I said. When the elevator door opened, I turned and looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for all the times you saved my butt, I do care about you." I gave him a little wave and the doors closed.

Ranger was a man of few words and talked to me more with his hands than his mouth. That actually probably made breaking up with him just now easier. I was going to miss Ranger. I knew I loved him since he was shot a while back trying to save his daughter and me. He was always there for me. I had the strange idea too that he had been with very few women other than me these past years. We had gotten sidetracked in Hawaii while trying to apprehend a skip by the romance of the place and each other. We had posed as a married couple and we acted out the honeymoon part every day and in every way. I thought maybe when we returned that our relationship would change. But it didn't. Having Ranger as a boyfriend would always remain just a fantasy in my head.

John had answered the email when I got back. He said that he was home and to come when I was ready and left his address and phone numbers.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wanted to tell Connie and Lula together that I was leaving for a few weeks. I stopped at the bakery and got a coffee cake. This would make the news go down a little easier. It was always like that with food and girlfriends. Lula was filing and Connie was doing her nails when I walked in. I offered the cake and broke my news. They both stared at me. Connie finally got up and hugged me.

Connie said, "I'm gonna' miss ya' but I totally understand. As I remember that Nash was a pretty handsome guy and nice. In this economy, people gotta' go where the work is."

Lula was staring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Girlfriend, you just gonna' go off and leave me? What about Morelli? What about Batman?"

"Lula, I thought you could handle the skips while I'm gone. You're getting to be a really good bounty hunter now," I said.

Lula said, "Damn Skippy I am."

I said, "Morelli and I broke up for good. He has a girlfriend now."

Both jaws dropped at that news.

Connie said, "How did you find out?"

"I think I sorta' walked in on them while they were, you know."

I heard "Get the fuck out!" times two.

Lula said, "Who is this bitch? You wanna' go whoop her ass?"

"No, and I didn't see her. I saw her bitch, the dog I mean. Bob's got a girlfriend too."

I said, "I'm surprised Joe didn't find another girl sooner after I wouldn't marry him. I'm going to miss him, but I don't blame him."

Lula said, "Well have you told Batman you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I broke up with him too," I said.

Both of them were looking at me now like I was kookoo.

"All Ranger wants from me is sex and I'm not happy with myself any more being just his booty call," I said. Then they both looked at me like I needed to be in a loony bin.

Connie was the first to recover and speak.

"Did you just say what I think you said? I would so be that man's sex anything; I would worship the booties that hot man walks in. I think he cares about you Steph. More than you know. You don't see the way he looks at you. Is he good in the sack?" she asked.

I said, "Ranger is magic in bed, he can produce the mother of orgasms." Both women looked cross-eyed, gulped and began fanning themselves.

Lula said, "I knew that man was a fuckin' super hero, damn girlfriend you been holdin' out on us! I should be mad at your skinny white ass but I think I just mighta' had a little mini orgasm from you just tellin' us that shit. I love ya', but this all smells like somebody runnin' away girl."

I said, "Getting out of this town is going to help the current situation but I was hoping it would be more like a new start. I'm not getting any younger and I think I'm ready for a real relationship. I want to meet new people, ones without tons of baggage and rules. I'm tired of bumbling around by the seat of my pants, just barely scraping through life. I don't like myself right now. Maybe I can keep a car in Virginia. Just that would make me happier than I am now."

"So, you guys want to go to the mall? I need a few things", I said.

Connie said, "Let me just call Vinnie and tell him to get his pervy little ass in here."

Lula said, "Let's get you a 'new start' wardrobe. If you gonna' be meetin' some new hot men then you gotta' be lookin' fine girl!"

"Where are you going to be staying while you're in Virginia?" Connie asked.

"I think it will be with Nash," I said.

I got the bug eyed look from both of them.

I said, "Nash is a gentleman, a real one, and I'm not going for sex I'm going for work."

Connie said, "You're jumping out of the frying pan into the oven girl."

Lula said, "Come on then crazy white girl, I think we be needin' to stop at the Victoria's Secret, too. And, since you don't have no man now, maybe we need to stop at the Pleasure Treasures. Since it's your birthday next month and you won't be here, it'll be my treat. We need to load you up with some vibrators, some rubbers, and maybe some of them panties that don't have no crotch."

A little while later I was home with all my packages and my vibrators and Nash called. He said, "I'm really looking forward to you coming down. I can't wait till you get here Darlin'. Be careful though, there is a hurricane building and moving to the east coast. The weather might get nasty in the next couple days along the coast."

I told him I would be careful and that I was planning on leaving the next day and hung up.

I pulled my suitcase out of my closet and started packing. I left a change of clothes out for the next day and dragged the suitcase down to my car. On the way back I stopped in the basement to give Dillon, the super, a rent check for the next two months and let him know my plans. I had stopped and picked him up a case of beer. He said he would keep an eye on my apartment while I was gone. I told him there would be a lot more beer coming to him then when I got back and he smiled. Dillon was a nice guy and a good friend.

Back at my apartment I turned on the TV to check the weather. Nash was right about that hurricane. It was about to slam Florida and was moving rapidly. It had been dubbed Hurricane Frederic and was predicted to be a nasty one. I thought I would get some sleep and try to head out early the next day.

When my alarm went off, I unplugged it and stuffed it in a carry bag. I did the same thing after I used my makeup, hair products, and toothbrush. I grabbed my gun out of the cookie jar and my stun gun and cuffs then looked at the fridge. I figured I better empty the perishables out of my fridge, too. I took the garbage bag outside to the dumpster and noticed a black truck in the lot. The windows were tinted but I knew it was Ranger. I waited for a minute but he didn't roll his window down or step out. I turned and went back to the apartment to get Rex and my bags and locked up. When I got back to the lot to leave, the truck was gone. Maybe he had come to remove the GPS gadget from my car but I didn't think so. He could have sent anyone to do it.

This next part was going to be the worst of the day. I put Rex in the car, got in, and pulled out of my lot headed to the burg. I had to break the news I was leaving to my family and the breakup with Joe news to my mother. She was going to have a city cow. Grandma Mazur was at the door when I pulled up. She's older than dirt and has Stephanie radar. She's always there when I pull up. I kissed her on the cheek and she told me to come on in the kitchen for some breakfast.

As we walked in she gave me a rundown of the current burg gossip and who was on the current guest list at the funeral home. My mother was cooking pork roll and eggs and it smelled great. Grandma set the table and we all sat down.

I said, "I'm leaving town today for Virginia. I'm going to be working there for a few weeks with a bounty hunter friend. I need the money."

They both looked at me and then grandma said, "I'd like to be a traveling bounty hunter. Who are you working with? Is he a hottie? Does he have a nice package?"

I said, "Yes and I don't know about the other. He's a nice guy, building his business and has work. Right now we don't."

My mother was staring at me. "What about Joe?" she said.

"Joe and I broke up for good. He has a new girlfriend."

My mother looked for a minute like her eyes rolled back in her head and I thought she was going to faint. Then she exploded. She said, "You had your chance to marry him. How am I going to explain this to everyone? No one else's daughter runs off with strange men, chases criminals, and carries guns."

"Mom, it wasn't going anywhere and I really want a relationship, but I also have to work and pay bills and all that adult responsibility stuff."

Grandma Mazur patted my hand and said, "You go girlie; all of us hot independent chicks carry guns these days."

I left Rex and the burg and headed out of town to the I-95.

I had been driving and thinking for a couple hours and noticed that the weather was getting worse. Way worse. I turned on the radio and started to look for a weather report.

What I heard was not good. In the hours since last night, the storm had come barreling up the east coast at full speed ahead and was leaving a path of destruction. I drove for another hour and decided to pull over for a meal. I was looking for signs and was having a hard time reading them it was raining so hard. I pulled off headed for a truck stop and diner. I figured I could find out more about the weather there too.

I went in and sat at the counter. A friendly waitress came over and said, "You out driving in this stuff all by yourself honey?"

"Yeah, I'm headed to Springfield," I said.

"What can I get you to eat?" she said.

I told her I'd have a burger and fries and a chocolate shake.

I heard a TV behind me and turned around to watch the news. Everyone in the place was watching it. They were showing footage of Frederic's destruction in the coastal areas as it had headed north. The news warned of flooding inland from the coastal areas with all of the rain.

The waitress brought my burger and I ate it fast, wanting to get on the road again. I thought maybe that I could make it. I only needed a couple more hours. My phone rang as I was getting in my car. "Lo", I said. "Hey Darlin' it's Nash. Where are you? This is some nasty weather and I just wanted to let you know I'm heading home from work and I want you to call me when you get close. I'll come to meet you and guide you to the house. You got my address right?"

I said, "I'm just a couple hours away now. I'm trying to make it before it gets dark."

He said, "Be careful, I'll be waitin' for your call," and he hung up.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I drove through the lashing rain for well over two hours until I finally saw the exit for Norton and Mt. Vernon. I remembered that's the area where Nash lived. I was looking for a place to pull over and call Nash when my car hit a really deep patch of water and I lost control and slid off the road into an overflowing creek. Water immediately started coming into the car and started to rise fast.

I was trying to get my door open, but it was wedged against something. I moved to the other door and was only able to get it opened a few inches. Not enough for me to get out and now I had let in a torrent of water. I was panicked as the cold water began to rise up my chest.

I had seen people kick windows out in movies and I brought my feet to the surface and began kicking at the windshield. The water was up to my chest now and it was getting harder to kick. I kicked maybe three more times and then the water was up to my chin. I moved up to the roof of the car for air. I thought, well Steph this is it. You didn't get blown up, burned up or shot. You drowned yourself a long way from home.

I started running those memory movies in my head that people talk about as the water rose over my mouth and I thought about the people I loved and I closed my eyes. As I let out my last breath and began to lose consciousness I dreamed I felt strong hands pulling at me.

I came to vomiting water and bile and choking. Rain was pounding me in the face and I couldn't see. I felt the tingle before I even saw him. It was Ranger picking me up and carrying me. He deposited me in his truck, got in and settled me as close to him as possible. He said, "Babe, I don't have a blanket in the truck, hang on and I'll turn the heat on and get us somewhere to stay fast." I heard him talking on the phone, I was coughing and shivering so bad and I couldn't focus on anything. A little while later the truck stopped and Ranger came around and picked me up.

When I glanced up I saw a large house, like a mansion. He carried me inside and was speaking softly to someone and then carried me to a room. Ranger asked for a few things and sat me on a chair. He said, "I'll be right back." I heard water running and he came back and peeled the wet clothes off me and picked me up and carried me to a large tub and gently set me in.

The water was so warm. I closed my eyes. Ranger said, "Not yet Babe," and he peeled off his own clothes and got in the tub behind me. He turned off the water and wrapped his arms around me. He said, "You have signs of hypothermia and I need to get you warmed up first before you fall asleep." He put his head against mine and held me and I began to get warm. I said, "Thanks for saving me." I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer.

I woke up with a familiar warm body against me. I turned my face into that warm neck and put my arm around him. Ranger opened his eyes and gently kissed me. I said, "You didn't take the GPS off my car did you?"

He said, "No. What were you thinking driving right into this storm?"

"I was headed to Springfield, for work."

"Well you wouldn't have made it would you?" he said.

"You were in my apartment lot yesterday. Why?"

He said, "I wanted to talk to you but, I didn't know what I wanted to say."

"You don't want me so you need to let me go Ranger," I said.

"Stephanie, that's the problem. I do want you and I have always wanted you. My lifestyle was an issue and you were sleeping with another man. I don't share in a relationship."

I winced. When he put it that way it sounded painful.

"You sent me back to Joe. You told me that you were just attracted to me for sex."

"Yes, at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. However, I never just wanted you for sex. I wouldn't have stuck around all these years."

"Comic relief then for you and your Merry Men," I said.

I felt him sigh and I knew he was smiling a little.

"I love everything about you except the part where I'm always trying to keep you alive. I don't think my worst jobs are much more dangerous now than what you get yourself into. That's the one area where Morelli and I agreed."

"So what's your stupid point," I snarked.

"Oww!" He pinched my butt hard.

"I'm saying I love you, but, I won't share you like Morelli. If we have a relationship, I won't put up with you risking your life all the time either. There will be some changes."

"Did you just say that you kind of love me and you want a relationship?"

Big sigh, "Yes", he said. "I should spank you for almost getting yourself killed last night. You scared the shit out me! If I had gotten there just five minutes later, it would have been too late."

"Did you just say you almost shit yourself? Who are you and where is Ranger? Did Batman crack? Did I just wake up in the twilight zone? Am I awake, pinch me again?"

He reached down and gently pinched my nipple and kissed my neck and then my mouth and licked my lips. He said, "I'm here Babe, and here and here" and he kept kissing me everywhere. When he was done kissing me, he moved over me and slid into me and began slowly making love to me. This was the best Ranger I had ever had.

He whispered to me that I was his now and he would make sure that I wouldn't ever want another man. Then he gave me one of those out of body experience orgasms that some women may not get in an entire lifetime.

We lay there breathing hard for a while and I finally said, "So what changes are you talking about? Because that sounds like the same record Joe played for years. I already switched to CD's so I don't have to hear it anymore."

"Owww! That one's gonna' leave a mark!"

"I want you to move in with me and work with me at Rangeman. You can still do bounty hunter work but, you'll learn to do it safer and with back up," he said.

I said, "You want me to give up my job and my apartment and be kept by you?"

"Not exactly, I want you to be my partner. I love you and I trust you and your instincts and I want you to help me build Rangeman. If it makes you feel better, we'll hold onto your apartment and keep it for a safehouse or an apartment for one of my men," he said.

Ranger said, "I'm ready to let go of the past and move on if you are. I want you with me and I don't want to be worrying about you all the time any more. We're both getting older and there is no one else that I want to share my life with. Our work is dangerous and always will be but my hope is that someday soon I can give up some of the worst work like the government contracts."

"When I met you I was attracted to you from the first time I saw you. That time you called me to your apartment when you were naked and handcuffed, I had to pleasure myself in your parking lot to keep from jumping you that night. At that time I was doing some pretty dangerous and radical jobs. I have lost people that I really cared about and it wasn't fair to bring you into that lifestyle at that time. So, I made 'the deal' with you and took from you what I could get and I tried to keep you safe so that I could have you around me. What I always gave you was me, just not with the commitment."

"I don't think I've heard this many words out of your mouth at one time since I've known you. Again, what did you do with Ranger, you imposter? Did you really pleasure yourself in my parking lot? That's kind of kinky," I said.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't have as much control back then," he said. "Are you hungry? I'll go down and get us some breakfast. Our clothes should be outside the door by now. Hal and Junior are coming to get your car and have it towed. It may not be salvageable. They'll get your bag and suitcase out."

"I'm starved. I need to call Nash too and let him know I'm okay and I won't be coming to work with him."

"So, does that mean you're agreeing to my terms?"

"Ranger, I loved Joe but I was always "in love" with you. After you were shot in my apartment, I knew I couldn't marry Joe. But, you didn't want me and I was becoming unhappy and losing my self-respect. That's why I said goodbye to both of you. Well, except I caught Joe cheating."

"Babe, I was waiting for him to do that, I'm surprised it took him so long. I knew you wouldn't let that thing you two have go for good until he did something stupid or moved on." He kissed me hard and long.

"Mmmm. Maybe breakfast can wait a few more minutes."

Ranger disappeared under the covers and in a little while be both came up gasping for air. Ranger had magic fingers, a magic tongue and a magic you know what. He was "Houdini" in the sack.

I took another warm bath and Ranger went down for a breakfast tray and coffee. I used Ranger's phone and called Nash and told him about the accident and my car being totaled and he really felt bad. I told him that my situation had just changed and I was headed back home and that I'd contact him soon. Ranger came in and set the tray down then checked on our soggy shoes by the fireplace.

As I ate I looked at Ranger and thought I didn't like all the parts of his terms but this was the dream I had always wanted with him. I wished we didn't have to leave this room because I was afraid I would wake up after we left and this Ranger would be gone.

I think Ranger picked up on what I was feeling. He said, "Babe, we are going to live together and take vacations like Hawaii and we are going to make love and be happy and it WILL be good. And if you are a very good girl, I might put my mark on you again for good."

"Oh boy," I said.

Ranger got a call from Hal and Lester. They talked for a few minutes and he hung up.

"Your car is being towed to a junkyard. It's not sanitary or safe to drive any longer. Your soggy bags are being taken back to Rangeman. Ella can probably salvage your clothes", he said.

"Those clothes were all mostly new and dammit, I liked that car too," I said.

Ranger said, "I'm going to take care of the tab here and we'll head home. I might even make a reservation for this same day next year."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Bentley Mansion, a bed and breakfast north of Springfield."

I said, "Romantic, sentimental Ranger, jeez I think I might swoon."

"Smartass, I will punish you when we get home," he said.

I was thinking, Oh boy was I looking forward to that.

We said goodbye to the nice people that ran the bed & breakfast and thanked them for the help last night. We climbed into Ranger's truck and he took my hand and smiled at me.

A real smile, a promising smile. I wanted to bang my head on the door to try to wake up.

This was so not Ranger and I was feeling a little weird.

"Ranger, you're freaking me out!" He laughed.

He said, "Actually as my partner and full time lover, I'm Carlos. That's the name my family calls me and you'll meet them soon, mi amor."

I gave him the bug eyed stare.

I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. Okay, I'm going to count to three and I'm going to be on the road to Nash's house. I got out to check a sign last night and tripped on a rock and suffered mild head trauma. That's it, I'm clumsy. I opened my eyes and there was Ranger and we were headed north. Oh boy, oh crap.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He drove a ways and we were quiet and then I said, "So who is the kinky one, Ranger or Carlos? He grinned and looked at me. So If I have some Batman fantasies to unleash now that I have you lassoed….?"

He said, "Babe, bring them on."

Ranger was in his zone and I slept. When he pulled into the garage at Rangeman I woke up and put my hand on his crotch. He pulled into his parking space and I unzipped him and pulled him out and stroked him. Then I put my mouth down to kiss him and he sprang to attention and moaned. I put my mouth over him and sucked hard. He jerked and pulled my head up. "What are you doing?"

"Fantasy," I said.

"Okay, but I don't want to make a porn movie. Let's get away from the cameras," he said. He zipped up and we headed into the elevator and I put my hand on his butt.

"Babe, if you don't behave I'm going to have to make eunuchs out of my men to get them to work." He also grinned. He key fobbed the apartment and we lost our clothes on the way to the bedroom and then we got the sheets extra sweaty and dirty for Ella. I was actually embarrassed thinking about that.

"Ranger, I don't want Ella to think I'm a slut; a live in ho."

He said, "Steph everyone here loves you and will be happy you're moving in. They respect you and not just because you are mine. No one thinks you're a ho."

"You really love me, Carlos?"

He grinned, "Steph, more than you know. I have a business to run and work to do though". He got up and showered.

Before he left he kissed me and said he'd get Lester and Hal to help me move in.

The only clothes I had were my skirt and Rangeman black, so I showered and put them on. I went to five and headed to the control room. Then I got a little "wild hair" so to speak and headed for Ranger's door.

I walked into Ranger's office and locked the door. He was on a business call. I pushed some papers aside and hopped up onto his desk. He looked me in the eye and I reached under my skirt and slowly pulled my panties off and I dropped them in his lap. He kept talking but his eyes were dark and smoldering. I crossed my legs and rocked my foot slowly and seductively. He took his free hand and uncrossed my leg and pushed my knees apart. He took his fingers and found the spot I was hoping he would. I started to moan and he kept talking. So I pulled his fingers away and I put one in my mouth and sucked hard on it. His voice quivered a little but he kept talking. I hopped off the desk and turned his chair around and pulled the zipper down on his cargo pants. He was hard as a rock and I got down on my knees and I put my hand around him and brought my mouth down and licked him. He bucked in his chair and quickly ended his call.

"Babe, that was dirty. I warned you I was going to punish you."

He grabbed me and pulled me over his lap and pulled up my skirt and smacked my butt hard. "Yow! That hurt." I turned and looked at him and he had a wicked grin on his face.

He caressed my now rosy butt with his hands and licked where his hand had left marks and then he put his fingers inside me. I moaned and moved toward his fingers.

"Tell me what you want Babe." "I want this and squeezed him and no butt stuff please."

He pulled me up to the desk and bent me over it. Then he entered me from behind and he wrapped his arms around me and fondled my breasts. He began kissing my neck and moved one hand down to my mound and then to my clit. Wow, this felt good and there's that spot and oh jeez this is what I wanted. Then came the big O and I fell limp like a noodle on his desk.

Ranger said, "Woman this game of yours might just kill me and if I don't get some work done we won't have a business." He handed me my panties and swatted my butt and said, "Go do something."

Breathing hard with my face plastered to his desk, I mumbled, "Mind if I rest here a couple minutes first?" I heard him chuckle. I mumbled, "Did you really just chuckle?"

He smacked my butt again, "Get!"

I went to the control room and caught Lester and talked to him about the move. I told him I really didn't have much to move except my clothes and some personal items like photo albums and stuff. I was just going to leave my furniture for whoever stayed there. He told me to box what I wanted to take and he would go over and pick it up for me. I grabbed keys to Ranger's Mercedes and headed to the apartment. I went to the basement looking for Dillon. He was surprised to see me. I told him about the weather and losing my car and he actually laughed. He said, "I'm glad you're okay but it's funny to find out your cars are vulnerable to more than just fire and bombs." I slapped his arm.

I said, "I have another new development though. I'm moving in with Ranger. We're giving it a trial run. He wants to keep the apartment for a safehouse or maybe a place for one of his guys to stay. They might even install some more free security on the building. You okay with that?"

Dillon said, "Sure and I think it's about time you picked a guy."

"You got any boxes down here?" I asked. He said he just put a couple by the dumpster outside.

I went outside and grabbed the boxes and headed into the apartment. When I went through my living room I noticed a note on my coffee table, a key lying beside it, and a box of my things beside the table.

It was from Morelli.

_Steph, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you that way. I have loved you most of my life and always will. Maybe we can be friends. Bob will miss you Cupcake._

_I left your key. Stay safe and be happy. You call me if you need me for anything._

_Love, Joe _

Tears rolled down my face. I loved Joe too. I just loved Ranger a little more. I dialed Joe's number. "Cupcake?" "I got your note Joe and I need to tell you something because I don't want you to feel guilty and I want you to find someone and be happy.

"You already know I loved you, but I loved Ranger at the same time. Ranger came into my life the same time you came back in. However hard I did try, I wasn't totally faithful either."

I don't want you to be mad at him because we all have to work together. He slept with me and sent me back to you a long time ago because he thinks you're a good guy. He just didn't think he was at the time. He waited patiently all these years for us to end and me to make a decision. I know this probably hurts and I'm sorry too."

"Steph, I knew. I'm a cop and somebody saw every time he hugged and kissed you on the street. I knew there was no way I was going to get him out of our lives so I just turned the other cheek. I don't know about this new relationship yet because I still love you, but I was wrong to do you that way while we were seeing each other. I still question his potential for being a good guy so be careful," he said.

"I never did it when we were on again and thanks for the warning," I said.

He laughed. "I really want to be friends Steph. I can't imagine not having you in my life at all."

I said, "I want that too Joe. Kiss Bob for me." I hung up and sighed. I felt better after talking to him.

I went to my closet and started digging stuff out. I boxed my personal items and started taking my clothes down to the car. I bagged the rest of my cosmetics, jewelry and girl stuff and called Lester. He said, "Damn that was fast."

I said, "That's my life Lester fast and don't have much to show for it." He laughed.

He said, "Be right over."

I took the last load of clothes down to the car and dropped the contents of my drawers into another box. Lester came in just as I was finishing up.

He was beaming. "What?" I said.

"I think it's cool that you're moving over to Rangeman. It's about damn time. How did this happen all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Let's see, Joe cheated on me, I drove to Virginia to work, got caught in a storm, almost drowned, lost my car, Ranger saved me again, said he almost shit himself it scared him so bad and he told me he loved me and that there were going to be rules because I'm goofy," I said.

Lester started howling with laugher. "Boss really said that? Oh man," he said.

I threw the note from Joe away and took the key and headed out. I told Lester to lock up after he loaded the boxes.

In a few minutes I was back at Rangeman. Hal came down and helped with my clothes.

I told him to just dump them in the dressing room for now. Lester was up in a few minutes with the boxes. Ella came in about that time with a tray of food that smelled wonderful. She put the tray on the table and came over and hugged me.

She said, "I'm so glad you're coming to live here. It's about time. You're perfect for each other. He needs love in his life. I love to bake and rarely get the chance with the restricted menu. I can't wait to bake for you. You want a chocolate cake?"

"Thank you Ella. I don't want to be more work for you and yes I do love chocolate cake," I said.

"Nonsense, I'm looking forward to caring for you too," she said.

Ranger came in and Lester looked at him and started to chuckle again on his way out. He just looked at me. He saw the boxes and said, "You're moved in already?"

"Yep, fast life and little to show for it. You change your mind?" I asked.

"No," he grinned.

I checked Ella's tray and went to the kitchen and got some plates and utensils.

Ranger got a bottle of wine and glasses and brought it to the table. Ella had made some baked pork chops with rice and steamed vegetables. It was delicious.

I said, "I'm one lucky girl, I got Batman, the Bat cave and Ella."

He grinned and winked at me.

I told him about Joe's note and that I called him.

Ranger said, "Feel better?"

"Yes, I couldn't just let him feel guilty like that when I did it too. I want him to be happy and move on although, I did make a point of telling him that I didn't do it when we were on again," I said.

I made the me and you sign. "We did it the times Joe and I were broke up."

He said, "Let me make it very clear again that if you 'do it' with anyone but me ever from now on, I will have to shoot the guy and you. This arrangement is forever. I told you once a long time ago that you can move into the bat cave but you can't move out."

"Oh boy, you could have reminded me about that again before I moved in!"

He gave me an evil wolf grin.

I said, "Can we renegotiate?"

He shook his head no.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Note-Smut Alert

**Chapter 6**

We cleaned up the dishes together and put the leftovers away. I said, "I feel grubby. I'm going to take a shower." I headed to the dressing room and when I walked in I stopped. Ella had already made space for my clothes and hung everything for me. I opened some drawers on the same side she had made space and there she had placed my lingerie and pajamas already. This deal just might be worth it just for Ella. I thought everybody should have an Ella. I loved that woman.

I stripped and jumped in the shower and in a couple minutes I felt a familiar presence behind me. Ranger put his arms around me, held my breasts and kissed me behind my neck. I turned around and smiled at him. I grabbed his Bulgari body wash that I loved so much and put some in my hand and rubbed it on his chest, his neck, his shoulders, his arms. Then I got more and walked behind him and soaped his back and his tight butt and then I put my hands around him and washed my favorite part of him. I ran my hands down his legs and then smacked him on the butt and said," rinse. That's pay back for earlier."

He grabbed me around the waist and gave me a different kind of kiss. A big grinning sloppy one.

"He said, this is not ever going to get boring is it?"

"Probably not and I think you slobbered on me, I said"

He laughed out loud.

"Who are you, I said."

I pulled on a t-shirt and panties and climbed into bed. I think I was too tired to hanky panky from the excitement of the day. I was almost asleep when Ranger slid in beside me. I opened one eye and said, "is morning sex good with you because I'm pooped."

He laughed and said, "No problem I'm exhausted too."

"The other plus side of this new arrangement is that it'll probably get me more shut eye. I won't have to be looking for you and saving your life all the time", he said. He kissed my neck and we both drifted off to sleep.

Before Ranger's alarm went off I felt hands moving down my stomach to you know where. When I was nice and ready, he moved over me and slid in. Ranger knows my body very well. He made a slight adjustment with his hips and found "the spot" and worked there until I yelled, "Oh have mercy" and I exploded. When I came, I squeezed him so hard that he exploded and yelled out.

When I got my breath, I said, "you don't think we woke the whole building up do you? Because that would just be embarrassing."

He rolled off of me and was grinning.

He said, "Right now I don't really care if we did."

He hugged me for a few minutes and then got out of bed, cleaned up and got dressed.

When he came back out I was getting up and I said, "so what's up today?"

He said, "I'm working in my office on some contracts for some new accounts.

I want you to eventually learn all this stuff. You can use your old cubicle and do searches or come in with me."

"Sounds boring", I said.

"Babe, it's part of the business. You'll still get to play with bad guys sometimes too."

I took a quick shower again to get the sweaty sex off and dressed in my Rangeman black. I went into the kitchen as Ella was coming in with breakfast.

I said, "Thanks for putting my clothes up for me. I was exhausted last night and I really appreciate it."

She patted my hand. She said, "Glad to do it. Can I help you with anything today?"

"No, I'm good I think", I said.

Ella said, "I'm bringing up what was salvaged from your car accident later. You need new bags and some of your clothes and shoes didn't make it. There was a lot of mud."

I said, "Darn it most of that stuff was new too. I had just shopped at the mall the day before. Nothing lasts long with me."

Ella said, "I'm ordering you some more uniforms and we can go shopping and try to replace your things that were lost."

Ranger said, "Babe I'll give you my card and you and Ella can go shopping today if you want. Get whatever you need. Buy a sexy new dress and I'll take you out."

Then he winked at me.

Ella was beaming as she walked out of the room.

"Well, tonight we need to go to the burg. I need to pick up Rex and introduce my new boyfriend to my family. And wipe that smirk off your face", I said.

He handed me a credit card, gave me a lip smack, grabbed a bowl of fruit and headed down to his office.

I went downstairs and did some searches at my old cubbie and then in a while Ella waved at me and pointed upstairs and mouthed, your clothes. I went up to the apartment and into the bedroom and she was right there wasn't much left. She had put my cosmetics and stuff and the contents of my purse in a big plastic baggie and then I looked over at the night stand and there was the vibrators and colorful condoms and the crotchless panties. Oh shit, how embarrassing and Lula doesn't buy small dainty vibrators. She buys Herbert Horsecocks. Ella had cleaned my Herbert Horsecock.

Then who do you think would breeze into the room but, Ranger. He looked at the bed and looked at the nightstand and finally at me.

I said, "Ella cleaned them for me."

He grinned and said, "Babe."

I put my head in my hands and groaned.

He pulled me to him and kissed me.

Those were Lula's idea. Like going away presents.

"We can use some of that stuff, he said." He picked up Herbert.

I said, "That's Herbert Horsecock."

"We can probably retire Herbert."

I gave him an evil grin. "I was thinking about him for you. I understand the prostate area is an erogenous zone", I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "If you come at me with Herbert I will punish you worse than yesterday."

That made me giggle.

Ranger and I ate lunch and laughed about Lula's gifts and then I headed downstairs to find Ella and apologize to her. She was in the lounge. "Ella, I need to apologize to you about that stuff you cleaned on my nightstand. I forgot they were in my bags. My friend Lula bought them as going away gifts and she doesn't buy dainty vibrators. She buys Herbert Horsecocks. You would have to meet her to understand, I said." Then to my horror, I heard laughter behind me. I turned and there was Lester and Hal with a red face and Tank. Ahh shit!, I said to myself.

Ella grinned at me and took my hand and said, "Let's go shopping."

She waved away the guys and said, "shoo, you boys go back to work." But she was grinning the whole time.

I grabbed the Mercedes keys and we got in the car. I looked at Ella. "Ella, how many days have I lived here and already I'm making a spectacle of myself. I don't want to be comic relief or a line item in Ranger's budget under entertainment", I said.

Ella smiled and said, "I see it different dear. I see happy people in that building when you're here. I see a softer smiling Carlos. Every man in this building would lay down his life for you. Not because you belong to the boss but, because they love you. I have a feeling you can handle these boys."

I said, "Thanks Ella. Do you want to meet my friends? I need to stop by the bonds office and tell them I'm back"

She said, "I just need to be back in time to finish dinner."

I said, "perfect, Ranger and I don't need to be fed tonight."

I drove to the bonds office and Ella and I went in. Connie and Lula were having some kind of debate about a football player's ass. They looked up and went silent for a minute.

Lula said, "Girlfriend what are doing back already? Them Virginia dudes not good enough, they got lil' tiny weenies or somethin'?

I said to Ella, "This is my friend Lula and that's Connie."

"Girls this is Ella, she takes care of everyone at Rangeman. I'm back because I got in a flood and totaled my car. Ranger followed me and rescued me, told me I scared the shit out of him and then asked me to move in and told me he loved me. I'll see you later. We have to shop for a few things and we don't have much time."

I grabbed Ella's arm and pulled her to the door.

We left Connie and Lula both open mouthed but speechless, which is probably a first and won't happen again.

We went back to the stores to replace some of my favorite things that I had lost. We went in Victoria's Secret and I picked out a few pretty bra and thong sets and at Macy's I bought a new bag and wallet. Ella has good taste and she helped me pick out a new dress and then we went to the shoe department and I bought a pretty pair of FMP's to match my dress and a new pair of athletic shoes and a pair of boots. Ella bought a cute pair of boots too. We got ice creams and chatted and then headed back to Rangeman. Ella was like a fun mom to be with.

We parked and started grabbing all my booty and Hal came down to help and offered to take the stuff to the apartment. I went to the control room and then strolled into Ranger's office and said "just checking you didn't have an emergency before I called the burg." He mumbled he wished he did.

I dialed my parents and Grandma answered.

"Hey, what's for dinner tonight," I asked.

"Stephanie? Are you back?", grandma asked.

"Yep, how's Rex?"

"He's fine, running on his little wheel."

"We got lasagna tonight and bakery cannoli's for dessert, you coming?", she asked.

"Yep and I'm bringing my new boyfriend", I said.

"Wow, that was fast. Does he have a nice package?", grandma asked.

"Very nice and we'll see you in a little while."

Ranger was staring at me. "Lasagna night and Grandma asked about my new boyfriend's package", I said.

He grinned. "Does she pinch those too?", he asked.

I winked at him, "Okay big boy, let's go do this."

The grin left his face and I thought I saw a flash of fear for a second.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Note-More Smut (Ranger smut yummy)

**Chapter 7**

Ranger drove us to the Burg in his Porsche. When we pulled up the whole family was looking out the front door, even my Dad. Grandma burst out the door. "Is that Ranger?"

They were all gawking open mouthed.

"Okay, the very short story again. I got caught in a flood because of the hurricane and almost drowned and totaled my car. Ranger followed me and rescued me. Then he told me that I scared the shit out of him and asked me to move in with him and told me that he loved me and now we are a couple," I said.

Then I was shocked. My mother was the first to move and she walked up and hugged Ranger, put her hand through his arm and was on the move with him to the door. She was telling him that she made lasagna and she was going to open a good bottle of wine and she was practically cooing with glee.

I looked at Dad and Grandma. I said, "What just happened there?"

My Dad said, "I couldn't be happier. I like that guy better than Morelli. That guy in there's got more of the stuff a man respects in his pinky. Plus he's been looking after you for years."

Then my jaw dropped.

Grandma said, "Ranger was always my favorite, too. He's got the best package and the best cars."

We had a twilight zone dinner. There was no drama. My mother was beaming, my father was smiling and patting Ranger on the back, and Grandma behaved until we were leaving and then she hugged Ranger and patted his butt. I grabbed Rex and we got in the car.

We just looked at each other with goofy smiles.

I said, "That was really weird. This has been a strange few days for me. Would you pinch me again?"

He leaned over and kissed me with tongue and did the nipple tweak again.

I said, "Let's go home and I get the top tonight."

That got me a big wolfie grin.

He peeled out and we were gone.

When we got in the apartment I was looking for my shopping bags and I walked into the dressing room and Ella had already hung everything and put them away. That lady was like a little fairy godmother. I pulled something new out of a drawer and changed and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. It was a little red see through nightie with a matching see through thong. When I walked in the bedroom, Ranger was already naked and lounging.

I hopped in bed, cat-crawled over to him, and straddled him. He touched the nightie and grinned. "I like this. I think we should keep it on but let me loosen it up for you," he said.

He reached up and untied the string at the top that held my breasts in. When they popped out, he took a breast in each hand and gently thumbed the nipples. I leaned down and kissed him with lots of tongue and he actually groaned. Underneath me he had grown hard as a rock.

I looked over at the nightstand and said, "Pick a color big boy."

He just reached over and grabbed one and handed it to me and I took my time opening it and wiggled my crotch against him until he said, "You need to get it on me now."

I slowly rolled it on him and then I lifted my hips, moved my thong aside and slowly took him inside. I leaned over and licked his lips and took him almost all the way out and then sat all the way down on him. He went to grab my hips and I grabbed both of his wrists and held them to his sides. I leaned over and ran my tongue from his ear down to his neck and lifted up again and sat down on him hard. He growled, his eyes were dark and smoldering. Then I did the same thing to the other side of his neck and thumbed both of his nipples and came down hard on him twice and he exploded. There was no holding his hands at that point. He grabbed my hips and pumped until I came and I yelled out and collapsed on his chest.

He murmured something in Spanish.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I thought I was the master of control," he said.

_Little did I know those words would come back to haunt us both._

"You're the only one that can do that to me that fast," he said.

I said, "You're giving away secrets to the enemy big boy."

He grinned and I rolled away.

We snuggled and went to sleep.

The next day we slept until the alarm went off and skipped the morning sex. Ella brought breakfast and Ranger read the paper while I crunched and moaned and concentrated on my food. Ranger looked over at me and grinned a couple times.

I said, "This is okay but I gotta tell you if I don't get a doughnut or a coffee cake soon I'm gonna start suffering withdrawal symptoms."

He grinned, "I'll tell Ella. We need to keep you happy and sugared up."

"Damn skippy you do. You want more of what you got last night, you better keep me happy," I said.

That got me the Ranger high beams.

"So what's up today?" I asked.

"More contracts and paperwork and I have to sign payroll and conference with Miami and Boston," he said.

I groaned. "Food in my hair and shrubbery in my underwear and exploding road kill is starting to sound like a good time to me already."

"Babe, how about dinner and dancing and sex in a public place tonight? Would that make your day more exciting?" he asked.

"Damn Skippy it will," I said. I leaned over and gave him a big smooch.

Ranger gave me a new phone and headed down to his office and I went to my cubbie and worked through most of the searches. I looked at the clock, sighed and got up and stretched then went to Ranger's office but he wasn't there. Zero was on the monitors and I asked him for Ranger's 10-20. He pointed up to the gym level. I went up to level 6 and walked in the gym and Ranger and some of the guys were at the mats wrestling.

Ranger and Lester were circling each other. Oh brother, I thought, macho guy stuff. The ego and testosterone level in this room was through the roof. I went to a far corner of the mat and flopped down on my stomach resting on my elbow and put my chin in my hand and started watching the match.

Ranger eyeballed me in the mirror on the wall. I let out a really bored sigh and the guys standing around the mats started grinning. I started swinging my leg and making raspberry sounds. Lester pinned Ranger down and he turned his head and looked at me and said, "Babe, you're distracting me here." The guys started chuckling.

I made a snarky face and said, "Soorrryyy." The corners of his mouth were twitching.

The guys were shaking trying not to laugh.

The next to the mat was Junior. They started circling each other and then I flopped over on my back and started humming.

Ranger looked over at me and Junior slammed him down.

He glared at me this time. "Babe, you're killing me here, don't you have something to do?"

"Nope and I continued humming.

That got another string of laughter. Ranger gave a half grin.

Bobby was up next to wrestle with Ranger. They were circling and grabbed each other and went down on the mat. Bobby had a really nice butt and I wanted to get a closer look so, I baby crawled over to the other side of the mat and lay on my side looking at his butt and humming a different tune. Ranger looked at me and gave this "what the hell are doing" look and I just shrugged and said, "I'm just looking." All the guys started cracking up now.

He went down a few seconds later and sighed, then said, "Dismissed!"

He lay there sweating looking at me. I crawled up closer to him.

He said, "Babe we have to find some productive things for you to do with your time."

"I went to your office to give you a BJ but you weren't there," I said.

He grinned, "I mean other things besides sex. I'm not complaining but you're on sugar withdrawal and once you get a few fixes your libido will go down a little. You'll be even more bored. Go to see Vinnie and pick up some small skips and you can go out with a couple of my men."

I said, "Cool I get to play with bad guys and Merry Men. Send me two with the best butts."

He said, "You were looking at Bobby's butt?"

I snorted, "I'm just looking I won't touch them. I gotta' boyfriend, I'm not dead."

He got up and picked me up and put me on my feet. Then he put his arm around my neck and walked me out and whispered in my ear how he was going to discipline me that night.

That night came soon. I put on my new dress. It was a jade green color with spaghetti straps and a wider skirt and came to a few inches above my knees. I had bought a pair of black satin FMP's with little green jewels on the sides. I put my hair up with little curls hanging down, a lot of mascara, a little red lipstick, and some little dangly earrings to match my shoes. I accidentally on purpose forgot to wear my panties.

Ranger came into the bathroom wearing a black v-neck cashmere sweater and black dress pants that molded his butt perfectly. He had put diamond studs in his ears and he had a silver Rolex watch on his arm.

I looked him up and down, Lula would say something like, "that is fine and all mine" and I agreed.

I said, "Do you appreciate my new sexy dress?"

Ranger said, "I appreciate everything," and he looked at my face and smiled.

We hopped into his Porsche and headed out of the city a little ways and arrived at a restaurant and dance club called "The Stanhope". We got out and he put his arm around me and we walked inside and he asked the maitre'd for a booth somewhere quiet in the back of the restaurant. Ranger always sits with his back to the wall and I wiggled in on his right and got close to him. A waitress arrived and he ordered some champagne and picked a wine for dinner. He looked at me and smiled and leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

I was looking at the menu when the waitress came with champagne and some bread. After she filled our glasses, Ranger ordered a Greek salad for him and an appetizer of oysters on the half shell for both of us.

I said, "Pulling out the old aphrodisiacs are you?" He nodded and grinned.

I thought okey dokey. Let operation naughty girl begin.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Note-More Ranger smut

**Chapter 8**

I put a piece of bread on my plate and buttered it and began licking the butter off of it, making sure to make a couple moaning sounds. When the clams and the salad came I leaned over and made like I was fussing with my shoe and reached my right hand under my dress and put a finger into my you know what.

I then took that hand and grabbed an olive from his salad and waved it under his nose and put it to his mouth. It took a second, then his eyes opened wide and they smoldered and he said, "Babe." But, he took that olive and sucked that finger.

I reached over and put my hand to his crotch and he was already hard and I rubbed him and squeezed him gently. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Babe, did you forget to wear panties tonight?"

I said, "I wouldn't dip me too far on the dance floor or all these nice people might get to see what your playground looks like." That got me a big wolfie grin.

He said, "And this is another reason why I love you, but I'm not going be able to get up and dance at all if you don't take your hand away."

I whispered, "Then do you want to play with mine, I bet you can't make me come before the entrées arrive?" He gave a big, full wicked grin and took the bait.

I opened my legs and I felt his hand move under my dress to my little nub and he began to rub and began eating his salad again. My eyes closed and rolled back in my head and he took an oyster and put it to my lips and said, "Suck on it." I could barely concentrate to do it.

I looked at him; he was a good double tasker. "How do you do it? So many things at one time, I whispered." He said, "Remember I told you one time that I can think with more than one body part." Then he tweaked me and rubbed faster. I turned my head and moaned and then the waitress came and he mumbled our order to her. He leaned over and kissed my neck and then licked there and pinched my nub hard and I exploded in his hand.

I grabbed his leg and put my head on his shoulder and quivered. He whispered to me, "I think mission accomplished."

I gasped out, "What did you order me?" He put two fingers inside of me and said, "Chicken Alfredo, I thought we could mingle the sauces," he said.

Oh my, this would be the hottest and naughtiest meal of my life ever. My mother would have been mortified at my sluttiness.

After we ate, Ranger took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close and we ended a waltz. Then a samba began and Ranger dropped me to my knees; then pulled me up and grinded me with his hips and moved me across the dance floor like smoke and magic. When the song was almost over, I asked him breathless, "Was that your idea of sex in public?"

He grinned, took my hand and twirled me and then dipped me and kissed me. Then he led me to the table. He motioned the waitress and paid the bill and said, Get your purse and follow me."

We went outside the building and went to the Porsche.

I said, "We're going to do it in the Porsche again?"

He whispered in my ear, "We are going to do it against the Porsche. Right here in public."

"What?"

"Babe, it's dark, it's late and people are not going to know us if they see. They are either going to turn away or be turned on by watching us; don't you find that erotic?"

He unzipped his pants and freed himself and then pushed me against the car and pulled my leg up and around him.

"Ready, Babe? This will be good."

Then he slid up inside of me and worked my leg and his hips simultaneously. I was trying not to focus on anything around me. The thought of getting caught seemed to make me more sensitive and feel hurried and I began thrusting my hips harder and harder against him and he was groaning. I grabbed his butt and slammed it against me and his eyes got wide and he exploded in me.

He was breathing hard, "Babe, we're not done" and he kept moving. "You're going to come now," and he shifted positions and thrust hard three times and then I came. Holy mother of O's, how does he do that!

He put my leg down and I just slumped against him.

I said, "Take me home big boy I'm tired. Did anyone see this?"

He grinned. Oh boy, I thought.

The next morning I woke up and stretched like a cat, feeling pretty good. Ranger was already gone. I showered and went to the kitchen and fed Rex. There was a tray there and I pulled the lid up and bless that lady, there were my favorite doughnuts, two Boston crèmes. Oh, I love you Ella.

I poured a cup of coffee and gobbled my heavenly creamy treats.

I cleaned up and went downstairs to my cubbie and again did some searches, finished the basket and decided to head to the lounge. I got a sandwich and a drink and went to the rec room to watch TV while I ate. When I walked into the room, there on the big screen TV were me and Lula on the front porch of Aulisi's house wiggling and gyrating and running away with the old mobster. I choked on my sandwich and about four laughing heads turned around. I chucked my sandwich in the garbage and stomped all the way to Ranger's office.

Before I opened the door I thought of Ella's words. Entertainment my ass, it was time to get even and the first victim was going to be the boss. I opened Ranger's door and gave him a sexy smile and closed it and locked it. I walked over to him and turned his chair around and sat in his lap. I peppered little kisses down his face and neck.

I whispered, "I missed our morning sex and I'm a little cranky. Maybe you can fix that for me." He grinned.

I got up and unbuttoned his shirt and chucked it toward the door and then I took off his boots and unzipped his cargo pants and stripped him except for his socks. I kissed him hard with tongue, reached down to his utility belt and pulled out his cuffs.

I whispered in his ear, "I'm feeling a little kinky, too."

He wore that wolfie grin and was as hard as stone.

I straddled him and pulled his arms around the back of the chair and cuffed both hands together and kissed him hard again.

Then I got up, grabbed the key to his cuffs and picked up his pants and shirt and walked to the door.

I said, "I'm tired of being the comic relief around here and if I'm going to live here then all of you better be prepared to join the show; starting with the boss!"

Then I opened the door and walked out.

I heard Ranger yelling my name all the way down the hall.

I stopped in Tank's office and gave him the cuff key and said "There's a code red in the boss's office. I think he's gonna' need a rescue. And, I'd go in locked and loaded, he might be hostile by the time you get there."

Tank just stared at me.

I walked out calmly, turned the corner and ran for Ella.

I looked in a couple rooms and didn't find her. I panicked and ran to Ella's apartment and knocked hard. Luis came to the door and I said, "Luis, I need Ella." He swung the door wide and told me to come in.

"Ella's in the kitchen", he said

Ella popped her head out and saw my wild eyes and white face and grabbed me.

"Tell me," she said.

"Ella, I went in the rec room and they were playing Stephanie movies and I got mad and I thought about what you said. So I decided to teach Ranger a lesson and show him that I'm not going to live here and be everyone's comic relief. I sort of left him naked and handcuffed to his office chair and here are his clothes."

She was trying not to smile and then Luis bent over behind me howling.

I turned around and glared at him and then Ella busted out laughing.

"Stop laughing! You have to hide me. He's going to come here and kill me! I sent Tank in after him. He's going to be tearing this place apart!" I said.

Ella just hugged me.

She said, "You can stay here but, that man won't hurt you. He loves you." She giggled.

Luis said, "He's going to follow the cameras. He'll know where you went."

With that said, there was an almost immediate bang bang on the door.

Luis shrugged. "He's my boss; I've got to open the door."

I was shaking as I watched Luis swing that door open. Ranger glared at me and stomped over and grabbed my wrist and started pulling me out the door. I turned around and pleaded to Ella with my eyes. She shrugged like Luis. I started struggling and punching his arm to get away. Then he picked me up and put me over his shoulder and carried me to the elevator.

I kept struggling and he smacked my ass hard.

"Ranger, don't do anything stupid. Are you going to hurt me?"

The elevator opened and he punched level 7.

"Ranger, please," tears started rolling down my face.

He got off the elevator pushed the door to the apartment open and walked in the bedroom and threw me on the bed.

I tried to move off the bed and he slammed me down in place and ripped my shirt off my body. Then he ripped my bra off and threw it.

I raised my hands to cover myself and he smacked them down.

"Ranger, please", I was sobbing now.

He took his cuffs out, dragged me to the head of the bed and cuffed me to the headboard.

He undid my pants and jerked them down and then ripped off my panties and I screamed and he put his hand over my mouth.

He glared at me and I thought I could see steam coming off his head.

"We're going to finish what you started except I have the advantage this time!" he spat.

He unzipped his pants and fell on me.

I began struggling and trying to scream again. He put one hand over my mouth again and with the other he put his fingers inside me. He pushed up and found the spot and began to move those fingers. I got an immediate jolt of sensation.

Then he took his thumb and began rubbing my sweet spot. My eyes rolled back in my head. He took his hand off my mouth and kissed me rough and hard, licked my neck at the pulse point and then bit me and sucked hard.

I was shaking now from fear and desire, I was ashamed I was ready to have an orgasm. Right before I did, he pulled away.

He whispered, "You will never embarrass me in front of my men again. We do dangerous work and those men have to respect me and my authority. They have to trust me. If you have an issue with me or any of my men then you come and talk to me like an adult. You are not here to be belittled or made fun of. You are here because you are mine and I love you. No one would dare hurt you. They would have to answer to me. Under my roof you will also treat me with respect!" he spat.

I was shocked and really scared and I tried to pull my legs up and roll away to my side. He grabbed my legs and spread them and slammed them to the bed and then pushed into me hard. I gasped; tears began to roll down my face again. He looked at me and softened and kissed me. He adjusted his hips and found the spot again and moved slower. I closed my eyes and tried to close this out of my mind.

The hurt and humiliation in my head and in my heart was stronger than the pleasure. I shut it all down and went still. Ranger stiffened and took a hard look at me and growled, then pulled out of me. He uncuffed my hands, zipped his pants and walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

TBC

Feelings about this scene have been split. Ranger did lose control with Steph and he catches himself and tries to soften the situation but it's too late. I didn't write this as a true rape scene. He wouldn't hurt her physically. The anger and fear and humiliation of it shocked her. She got an up close and personal glimpse of the dark Ranger. Their little game of passion got out of control.

Why do you think Steph is so bored and aggravated? Read on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I got up crying and quickly shrugged on some clothes. I grabbed one of Ranger's bags and put some clothes in and then called Lula and told her I needed an emergency ride to my parents' house.

I grabbed Rex and my bags and headed out the door to the elevator. I punched the garage level and rode down then got out and ran. Lester came running out and grabbed my sleeve and turned me around.

I gasped and turned to him wild eyed. He let go of me and looked at my tear stained face.

"That guy is my brother, but what an idiot. He's done something to upset you already," he said. I couldn't speak.

He said, "Give me your phone. He punched in some numbers. If you need anything you call me." Then he kissed me on the cheek.

I turned and ran out of the garage.

Bless Lula she came speeding up as I rounded the corner. I jumped in and she looked at me.

"Oh girlfriend, why you tryin' to escape the bat cave? Do I need to shoot Batman's ass?"

I just started sobbing again. "I can't talk about this right now Lula, I'm sorry. Can you take me to my parents' house please?" I said.

She said, "You my girl. I'll take you anywhere you need to go."

Lula pulled up to my parents' house and I thanked her and got out. Grandma Mazur's radar was on and she was at the door. She took a look at me and took Rex from me. Then she gave me a hug.

"You go on upstairs. I'll bring you something up."

In a few minutes Grandma came in with a toot of my mom's whiskey and a big piece of pineapple upside down cake.

"Thanks, Grandma"

"Stephanie, this man is not going to put up with what Joe would. He is a real man and he loves you and he wants to take care of you. I'm willing to bet my favorite hot pink thong undies that if you let him love you the way he wants to then he will make you happier than you could ever dream."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Grandma?" I said.

She just laughed, patted my cheek and shuffled her little saggy butt out of the room.

I drank the shot of whiskey and I ate the cake. I took off my clothes down to my t-shirt and undies and lay in my old bed. Ranger had scared me so bad. That was the side of Ranger that made large men cower. What he did…

I understood what he said about needing respect and undermining authority, but was the prank I played worth all that anger? In three days I had managed to ruin everything.

I'm a fucking train wreck. I embarrassed myself and Ranger. I pushed him to; oh my God I'm so ashamed.

I had messed everything up and I was humiliated and scared. Ranger will find me and then what? I can't be trapped with him and live in fear that he'll be angry with me like that again. I thought about Nash and his offer. If I called him tomorrow and he let me come, then maybe I could hide for a while. I closed my eyes. The whiskey shot kicked in like a merciful anesthetic and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up hearing Dad and Grandma arguing over the bathroom.

I got my phone out and dialed Lester.

"Hey, you okay Steph?"

"Yes, could you do me a really big favor? Would you please ask Ella to pack my things and then could you please get them to my apartment so I don't have to come there?"

"Steph, why don't you think about this for a couple days first?" Lester said.

"Lester, I saw a side of him I never want to see again. I'm not living with a man that I'm afraid of," I said.

"Shit Steph, I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you?"

"I can't talk about it Lester," I said.

"I'll tell Ella. We'll get your stuff out of there for you," he said.

"Thank you."

My phone rang. I looked at it and it was Ranger. I let it go to voice mail.

I grabbed the bathroom when I could and got dressed and avoiding the kitchen and my mother I asked Grandma Mazur if I could use the Buick.

She gave me the keys and I told her I was planning to try to go back to Virginia to work with my friend. I asked her if she could take care of Rex for me again. She kissed my forehead and nodded and I left.

I went by my bank and withdrew some cash, stopped at a strip mall and bought a suitcase and a cosmetic bag. My phone rang again as I was headed to my apartment lot, it was Ranger again.

I needed to pack and get out of town fast.

I called Nash and asked if I could still come and he told me he was hoping I would call back and would love to have me. I told him I would be on my way today.

Warm and inviting was what I needed because I was scared and hurt and confused right now.

I went up to the apartment and waited for Lester. I was standing in the living room looking out the window when the lock tumbled and Ranger walked in. He said, "You're not answering your phone, Babe."

"I want you to leave this apartment Ranger."

"I'm not leaving. We have to talk right now," he said.

Lester quietly walked up behind Ranger.

"Ranger, I'm not living with someone I'm afraid of. What I did didn't warrant what you did to me. The deal is off and I'm out of your life and I want you to stay away from me," I said.

"We have to stop this right now. Babe, I want to apologize, so please let me talk."

"No! You're right, you're not good for me, now leave!" I yelled.

He started walking toward me and I whimpered and began backing up.

Lester said, "Carlos, you're my brother and my boss but if you touch her I will take you down." Ranger turned around and glared at Lester.

Ranger looked at me for a long time and then hung his head and turned and walked out the door.

I collapsed on the couch and sobbed. Lester came over and sat down next to me.

Lester said, "He loves you. What the hell did that dumb ass do?"

"I can't tell you, I'm ashamed," I sobbed.

"What? Tell me now what he did Steph!" Lester said.

I sobbed and choked out, "Please don't tell anyone else Lester. I'm ashamed for me and for him. I was angry and I pulled a prank on him hoping that he would just know how it feels to be the butt of a joke. I handcuffed him to his chair and left him naked in his office. I left the key with Tank. He found me in Luis and Ella's apartment and he carried me back to his apartment and cuffed me to the bed and forced himself on me while I screamed because I was so scared. He put his hand over my mouth and he…"

Lester looked shocked and dumbfounded.

"Oh my god; that dumb mother fucker. I thought this could probably be fixed. Now it makes sense what you said to him. I want to kick his stupid ass. I don't blame you for not wanting to come back. Ella is so upset about you leaving," he said.

"Ella knows what I did and she saw how mad he was but she doesn't know what he did to me. Don't tell her. It would really upset her because I begged her to help me," I said.

Lester said, "Shit, this just gets worse and worse. What are you going to do Steph?"

"I'm leaving town. I'm going to Virginia to work with a bounty hunter friend. He's a good man and a gentleman and I need to get away from Ranger. He'll keep coming back and no lock will keep him out."

Lester said, "I feel sick. I'll get your stuff and bring it up."

When Lester got my stuff in he hugged me and wished me good luck and told me that he would keep in touch.

"Steph, he's going to get a black eye when I get back."

"Don't do it Lester. He's your friend and your boss. He made a very bad decision but I guess I did too. I can't go back because this is just something so personal; it's hard for a woman to deal with. I love him, but it changed the way I feel about him," I said.

He nodded sadly, kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

I quickly packed my bags and carried them to the Buick. Then I checked the apartment one last time and locked the door. I got in the car and started backing out of the lot. Ranger's truck pulled up and blocked me. He got out, opened my door, and pulled me out of the car.

"Ranger, take your fucking hands off me now or I will scream and this time somebody will hear me," I said.

He let go and rubbed his hands down his face.

"I hurt you and I feel sick about it. I didn't realize what I was doing or how I was doing it would affect you until it was too late," he said.

I looked at him and started to cry. "Who was the man that did that to me, Ranger or Carlos? call it what it is. What you did was a sick form of control; you forced yourself on me; I won't ever forget it. I'm scared of you now and there is no guarantee that it won't happen again. I don't really know you and I don't know if I still feel the same about you," I sobbed.

"Stephanie, please don't run away. Please stay and let's try to work this out. I love you and I have spent so much time trying to protect you and then I hurt you in a horrible way. Please stay. I am begging and I don't beg."

"Living with you is not like living a normal life. It's not us just sharing a home. Our lives, our problems are out there on those cameras like a fucking soap opera for everyone to see," I sobbed. I played a prank on you because I was upset and then gave Tank the key so he could rescue you and no one else would see you. You humiliated me on those cameras and you degraded me in private. You scared me and I won't go back," I said.

"Steph, we don't have to live there. I have houses. You can pick your own. I would do anything to wipe this hurt away. I have never done anything like this to a woman in my life. I never had the passion with any other woman I have with you. There will never be another woman for me, because you have ruined me for all other women," he said.

"Well you have ruined me for you," I whispered.

Ranger, I'm leaving town and don't you follow me. If I run off into a creek and drown, then it's my time to go. I am not your responsibility any longer. For your information the Bat Cave sucks and I did get out and now I'm gone. I'm not a possession. You don't own me and NEVER will and you won't have that kind of control over me ever again. Now move your fucking truck," I spat.

He had the good grace to wince. "Can I call you? Will you talk to me?" he asked.

"Maybe, I don't know," I said.

He bent down to kiss me, but I winced and pulled away.

I glanced at him and for a second I thought I saw unshed tears and then they were gone and his eyes went dark again. He turned, walked to his truck, gave me one last sad look and got in and drove out of the lot.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I pulled the Buick out and sobbed all the way to I-95. I thought about my broken dreams again and how I always managed to muck everything up. Probably it was best that I swear off men forever. If I had stayed at Rangeman much longer I probably would have blown it up with Ranger's whole fleet of cars. I thought about Ranger as I drove. He had done something that he would have to live with because he lost control of his anger. He was a man that had told me many times that those emotions are unproductive. What the hell darkness was in him to make him do that? He probably thought love was a really shitty emotion now. I knew I would wake up and that fairytale would go poof and it did in a big way.

Less than a week and I was back to starting over again and now I loathed myself even more. If I didn't concentrate really hard on changing and letting go of the past, I would be driving myself into a creek on purpose. I cried for about another 100 miles.

When I got close to Nash's neighborhood, I called him. He told me just to pull off and he would meet me and I could follow him to his house. He wanted to know what I was driving and he laughed when I told him. He said, "No shit, if that ain't cool." He pulled up next to me a couple minutes later in a 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner with a 426 Hemi. He got out with a huge grin on his face and came over to my door. I said, "Let me guess Nash, you've got a thing for antique cars."

He said, "Yes I do indeed little lady and this is a fine one here. I think I'm in love."

"Well ,your new love will be my Grandma Mazur. It belongs to her. She will be delighted because it just so happens and I quote; she likes 'hot young men with nice butts and packages'," I said.

Nash threw his head back and laughed. "I bet she's somethin' else," he said. "Come on and follow me home. I've got dinner in the oven.

We went a few turns and I was trying to concentrate on a few landmarks as I went and then he pulled into the driveway of a really nice house; a mini mansion by burg standards. He opened his garage door and pulled in next to what looked like a new dark blue Ford Explorer. I picked a spot to park in his drive so that he could get his cars out. I got out and looked at his house and he walked up beside me.

I said, "Wow John what a beautiful home. You must be doing well in your business."

He said, "Not bad but not what you would think. This is from an inheritance; one side of my family comes from old money."

He looked me in the face. "Sweetheart, you don't look so good. You look tired and like you've been crying. Let me get your bags in and we'll have dinner and some wine and you can tell 'Uncle Nash' all about it." I giggled at that.

The inside of Nash's house was more beautiful than the outside. It was open and warm and cozy feeling. He had a fireplace in the living room and big overstuffed furniture. The colors were warm and traditional but not too masculine. He set the bags down and I followed him to the kitchen. It was large, but again, warm and inviting. It had an island with stools and a breakfast nook in front of a big bay window with a table and comfy chairs.

Oh, and it smelled wonderful in there. It smelled like cookies and comfort food.

"John, what are you making? It smells great. Is that chocolate chip cookies I smell?" He laughed.

"You like cookies? How about chicken and rice casserole with lots of cheese?" he asked.

"Yum, I'll take one of each and maybe seconds," I said.

"A woman with an appreciation for comfort food; I like that. That's pretty much what I do; I'm no gourmet chef"

He grabbed a bottle of White Zinfandel out of the fridge and held it up. "You like this kind?" I nodded.

He poured two glasses and checked the oven and put a big plate of cookies on the bar.

He said, "Sit and tell me what happened to you. I was worried about you when you didn't show up that night."

I took a couple sips of wine and a breath. I told him about running off the road and the creek and almost drowning and Ranger following me and saving me and about my car being totaled and Ranger taking me back to Trenton.

He looked at me. "That's not all of it, is it? Let me get the food and we'll go to the table."

I grabbed our glasses and the cookies and moved them over. He brought the casserole, then plates and utensils and dished us both out a generous helping.

"What else happened?"

I said, "Please don't think I'm a slut, but I have sort of been in love with two men the last few years. One I grew up with and had a history with." I told him a little about Morelli. He laughed about the part where I ran over him and broke his leg and that he ended up a skip I was chasing. I told him that after Joe was cleared of charges that we began a long time on and off again relationship.

"The other, Ranger, came into my life about that same time that I was chasing Joe. He was a bounty hunter and my mentor and my friend. He now has a large business, Rangeman, and offices in three cities," I said.

"When Joe and I were off one time, Ranger and I had sex and over time feelings developed. He looked after me, let me blow up a bunch of his cars, but he didn't want a real relationship with me until the accident here," I said.

He grinned when I mentioned blowing up cars. Nash said, "I've heard of that guy; supposed to be a real badass."

"Yep, a badass not be trifled with and I trifled. I poked the tiger and pulled his tail in his own cage and he bit me bad," I said.

He said, "Well I can see some evidence on your neck. Did he hurt you?"

I nodded. "I don't have many physical marks from it, but I have the emotional ones," I said.

Nash winced, "Did he force you to do something you didn't want to do?"

I just looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I guess I need to explain the rest of the story this past week too," I said. Just then my phone rang and I excused myself to get it.

I looked at my phone and it was Lester. He said "Steph, I'm calling to check on you. Are you okay?"

I said, "Yeah, I'm good now that I'm here in Virginia with Nash. We're having comfort food and cookies and you know that's a cure all for me."

He said, "Are you making those yummy moaning sounds? It might give him the wrong impression."

"Very funny," I said

"You sound a little better. Ranger got his black eye about ten minutes after I looked at the security footage with sound. Ella is still a mess and looks at him like she knows what he did," he said.

"Oh no, I think I know why Ella's so upset. She must have seen my clothes. He tore them off and flung them all over the room," I said.

"Ahhhhh shit, now I'm going to have to go back and blacken his other eye," he said.

"Lester don't you do that. You're lucky to still have your job. He probably wishes now that he could blacken his own eye. So he gave you a free one. But, don't pull the tiger's tail like I did, promise me please," I said.

"Okay Steph. I'm going to tell Ella you're okay and I'll call tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lester," I said.

I walked back into the kitchen. Nash looked at me and said, "Sit and finish eating," and he filled my wine glass.

I said, "That was one of my friends at Rangeman and Ranger is now sporting a black eye and his housekeeper is falling apart and his men are probably miserable right now."

He said, "Well I would like to shake the man's hand that dealt the blow."

"That would be Lester and I have to warn you Nash, I'm a total disaster magnet and don't let me near your cars," I said.

He grinned. "I'm not worried; it's kind of boring here in Springfield. But, under the circumstances I want to make you another offer. I have plenty of room here and want you to stay with me for the company. I want you to have a choice though and I'll be happy to get you a place of your own while you're here for some privacy. You don't know me that well, really, and I want you to be comfortable, physically and emotionally."

I looked at him and I looked around the room and tears started rolling down my face.

I said, "I like it here Nash; it feels and smells safe and warm and I'm so glad to be here." Then I began to sob.

"Well, all right then," he said. Then he pulled a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and leaned to me and gently wiped my face and handed it to me.

I didn't have much of an appetite and we cleaned up and put our leftovers away and went to the living room. Nash turned his gas fireplace on low and we sat on the couch.

He said, "Tell me the rest."

"About a week ago I caught Joe cheating on me and I broke up with him for good. I was actually kind of glad and I want him to move on and be happy. He had wanted to marry me, but there was always Ranger between us and he wanted me to give up my job and just have babies and be a Burg wife. I couldn't do that and be happy."

"Lately, I had really felt like I was stuck and I was at a place where I didn't like myself much. My birthday is in a few weeks and my path hasn't moved in years and I have nothing to show for the time spent."

"Then after I almost drowned, Ranger tells me I scared the shit out of him and he loves me and with Joe out of the picture for good he wants to finally have a relationship with me and wants me to move in with him. I provoked him with a prank in his home and place of business and then you know the rest. I ran and Lester and Ella moved me out and back into my apartment and now I'm here with Grandma Mazur's Buick with you."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry that you're hurt and I want you to know that you are safe under my roof. I'm looking forward to working with you and having you around for as long as you want to be here. If there is anything that I can do for you, all you have to do is say the word and I mean that," Nash said.

I said, "Nash you don't know how much you've done already. Thank you."

He patted my hand. "Let me show you to your room." He grabbed my bags and headed up the stairs. I followed him into a cozy room with a comfy looking four poster bed with a chair and a little table.

He said, "Will this be okay? The upstairs bath is right next door and it's all yours. I have one off the master suite up here. Make yourself at home and drop your girlie stuff in there."

I said, "This is wonderful and I'm exhausted."

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday and I usually only work half a day doing paperwork unless I'm on the hunt. So, I'll have some time to show you around town. We'll go out someplace nice tomorrow night and have some fun."

"I'm looking forward to that. Goodnight Nash"

He smiled at me. "Goodnight sweetheart, you sleep well. I'm just right down the hall on the right if you need anything," he said.

I smiled at him.

He turned and walked away and I started to unpack some of my things and go to bed. I felt so tired and so heavy. I crawled into that comfy bed and was asleep before I even rolled over.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The smell of bacon frying woke me up the next morning. I was a little foggy and it took me a couple minutes to remember where I was. Then I did and I knew that Nash was down there cooking more comfort food. I really liked this man. How he hasn't been scooped up again is a big mystery. I put my robe on and padded down the stairs because I was starving. I passed the mirror on the way out of the bedroom and went "eek!"

I needed to wash my face and tame my mane. In the kitchen, Nash was dressed and turned around and smiled at me. He was cooking bacon and getting ready to put some eggs on and I smelled biscuits in the oven too.

I said, "Sorry I'm not dressed yet; I was just following my nose and it led me here."

He laughed. "I bet you are hungry. Reach in the fridge and grab the juice and milk and butter and put them on the table. It'll be ready in a couple minutes. The plates are in that cabinet there and the utensils in the drawer to my right," he said.

I grabbed the stuff out of the fridge and then got us plates and forks and a butter knife.

I sat down at the table and looked out the window. It was late September and it looked like it was going to be a nice day. Nash came over with a big plate of bacon and scrambled eggs and then went back for the biscuits and grabbed some jam out of the fridge.

He sat down and said, "Dig in".

Nash said, "You look rested today. How are you feeling?"

"I don't really know yet. Just that I'm glad I'm out of Trenton where, between Joe and Ranger, I feel like 'Big Brother' is always watching me. Ranger has a way of picking locks and showing up out of the shadows like a cat. If I was in my apartment he would be there watching me at night and suffocating me. He has his men following me all the time and Joe has cop eyes all over town reporting every stupid thing I do."

"It's embarrassing and stifling. That's what got me into the mess with Ranger. He had one of his Merry Men following me the day that Lula and I made fools of ourselves picking up 'the Vet'. It was Lester and he had videoed it and sent it back to Ranger. The other day when I went into the rec room at Rangeman, the guys were watching Stephanie home movies and laughing their asses off. Ranger calls me comic relief and a line item in his entertainment budget. I got angry and my intention was to let him know what it feels like to be the butt of the joke," I said.

Nash was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I had been forking food while I was talking and I'm pretty sure making moaning and yummy sounds. He said, "No wonder you wanted to leave town. You'll have privacy here and I won't bother you. Just out of morbid curiosity, what did you do to the guy that made him so mad?" he asked.

"I, um, kind of seduced him out of his clothes, handcuffed him to his chair in his office and took his clothes and left. But I did leave the cuff keys with his second in command," I said.

He choked on his eggs and howled laughing. He said, "Oh darlin', I knew it was going to be good. I just don't understand why he would hurt you over a prank."

"He said that his work was dangerous and that he demanded respect when it came to his authority and no one would undermine that including me. He said I should have talked to him like an adult about my issues," I said.

Nash said, "That part I respect in the man, but his losing control I don't respect."

"That was exactly the part that scared the shit out of me Nash. That man is ALWAYS in control and he says that emotions are a waste of productive energy. He's an ex-Army ranger and black ops commando and I think he even calmly killed a man for me one time because he was dangerous and kept coming at me. Joe would be stunned if he knew what he did because Ranger is so scary calm. However, Joe has also referred to him as a loose cannon," I said.

Nash said, "Darlin', your life could be a prime time TV series. Do you want to come to my office with me or hang out here till I get back?"

"I'll go with you. Can you wait till I shower and dress. I won't take long. All I really need to do today is make a couple calls. My family and girlfriends don't know exactly where I am," I said.

"No problem. You head up and I'll clean up in here," he said.

When I got back to the bedroom my phone rang. It was Ranger. I clicked the button but I didn't say anything.

"Babe, I wanted to make sure you got to your destination okay. I can't help that about me; I'm just used to looking after you. I'm going to call you and tell you every day how much I miss you and love you. What you don't know is when I said you were mine; I meant it with pride and always have. Not that you were a possession to be abused. Please try to forgive me," he said.

I said, "I'm fine and thank you for calling," and I disconnected.

I showered and quickly dressed and met Nash downstairs where he was reading the paper. He smiled and motioned towards the garage and opened the passenger side door of his Explorer. On the way he pointed out some landmarks and then he asked if I had my gear, meaning my gun and stuff.

"I have my gun and cuffs. I need some bullets and a new stun gun. It was destroyed in the flood," I said.

He wheeled into a gun shop. "We'll get you some new gear and we need to get you a permit to carry concealed in Virginia," he said.

We came out loaded to the gills with ammo and I had a new stun gun and pepper spray and utility belt.

His office was a two story building not far from the police station he had pointed out on the way. He said he had two employees and was ready to hire an office manager and was growing. He said he worked for more than one bondsman and he had a pretty good apprehension record. He didn't have too much competition in the area. He unlocked the door and we walked in. His business was surprisingly like his home. The waiting room had a desk and an over stuffed leather chair and a sofa. The colors were more masculine and he had tasteful pictures on the walls. He showed me to his office and it was the same except there were plaques on the walls that looked like local business awards. I looked at them and saw words like dedication, performance, loyalty to the community, and charity.

I took a good look at Nash. I don't think that I would have expected less.

About that time a big, dark skinned guy with a bright smile and warm face came in. "Hey boss just checking in; anything going on today?"

Nash grinned. "Trigg, this is Stephanie Plum, I told you about her. Stephanie, meet Grover Trigg. He's one of my two employees and friends," he said.

I stuck my hand out. "Hi Trigg, It's very nice to meet you."

Then another big guy popped in with a warm toothpaste smile and Nash introduced him.

"Stephanie, this is Ron Bing, my other employee and friend." I shook Bing's hand.

Nash said, "We're lucky that Stephanie was able to get away and come back down to work with us," he said. "You guys want to show her around while I wrap up a little paperwork and call the bonds offices? It'll take a couple hours at the most."

Trigg said, "Sure we can. Come on Stephanie, we'll go have some fun."

Trigg had a dark green Ford Explorer and we all hopped in. Trigg drove around and we went by the local cop shop and then he showed me the local landmarks and he asked me what I liked to do.

I said, "Well, I like to eat, especially sugary stuff, pizza, and comfort food; I like to shop; and I like to dance, watch movies, and come to think of it, I'm pretty boring guys," I said.

Bing laughed, "That is totally not what we've heard. Have you really had cars blow up and been torched and do you not use a gun and have 100% capture record?"

I said, "All those car mishaps were totally not my fault! Let me make this clear guys, I'm not here to have food fights, wrestle naked old guys with boners, pick shrubs out of my underwear or set off exploding road kill!"

They started cracking up and holding their stomachs.

Trigg said, "Oh man, so it is true." He was chuckling.

I mumbled, "Jeez If I move to Australia are people gonna' know I wrestled naked geriatrics too?"

The guys had taken me to a local place that was known for their homemade cakes, pies, and ice cream. I had eaten one of each while they stared at me with opened mouthed wonder and fascination. That place was great! We got back to Nash's office after lunch and he had wrapped up and was waiting for us. The guys asked Nash if he had picked up any FTAs. Nash said, "I got a couple low levels, we can pick them up Monday."

I turned to Nash and said, "Sunday is a good day to apprehend. We can most likely find them at home."

Nash grinned, "You're right about that darlin'. You boys up for a Sunday drive?"

Both grinned and said, "Hell yeah!"

"Well alright then," Nash said.

On the way back to Nash's house he looked over at me. "Did you bring a pretty dress with you? Because, I'm taking you out tonight and I'm hoping you didn't. I would love to pick one out for you at our mall," he said. Then he grinned.

I said, "You want to take me shopping?"

"Yes I do," he said.

"I love to shop. I'm a shopping addict. I can't refuse," I said.

"Alrighty then," he said.

We went to the Macy's at Springfield Mall. I told him this was my favorite store in Trenton. We went to the dress department and he walked over and pulled a short black dress with chiffon fluttery layers and a slightly beaded fitted top. He said, "I think this would look beautiful on you. If you try it on and like it, it's my treat," he said.

I tried it on and it did in fact fit fantastic. The beaded top actually made my blue eyes look bluer.

When I came out I said, "It was perfect Nash."

He grinned, "Then let's go get some stuff to go with it."

He guided me to the shoe department and he pointed to some silver and black heels that were perfect. This man had great taste. We went to the bag department and I picked out a purse to match the shoes.

Nash said, "Come with me," and we went to the jewelry department. He said, "I think all you need is some earrings and a bracelet to match." He spoke softly to a sales clerk and she came back with two items. He said, "May I?"

"Okay," I said.

He gently placed what looked like little dainty diamond dangles in both my ears and then placed what looked like a diamond tennis bracelet on my arm.

I said, "You didn't…this is not…this is CZ right…?" He just gave me a warm smile.

When we got to his house, he carried the bags upstairs and told me to take my time. I showered, shaved, primped, and plumped my lashes and mouth. I put on the things that he had bought me and went downstairs.

Nash was dressed in a gray tweed jacket and white button down shirt and black dress slacks. He looked good, very good. "Whoa, you clean up good," I said. He smiled.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready to have some fun?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am," I said.

He drove for a while and we arrived at a place called Blues Alley. We went in and Nash tipped the waitress and got us a great table off to the side of the stage and dance floor. He said, "Darlin' the food here is delicious New Orleans style; hot and spicy. Anything you order here is comfort food." The place was lively. We ordered drinks and I chose a crab cake dish and Nash ordered a shrimp creole.

We listened to music and drank and he tried my dish and I fed him mine. When we finished eating, Nash asked me to dance. He wrapped an arm around my waist and started moving me 'dirty dancing' style and it was fun and invigorating. We laughed and he dipped me and hugged me when the song ended and then we sat and talked and listened to more music until almost closing. Nash said, "If we're gonna' catch some bad guys we need to get some shut eye, sweetheart."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Note-Hot guy carrying big stick and some chuckles

**Chapter 12**

On the way back to his house, I thought I haven't felt this good in a long time. I rarely got to go out and experience dates and fun with Morelli and Ranger. I could never picture either one taking me shopping. I had gone out one time in years and it was all mainly sex fueled. How pathetic was that? When we got in, Nash kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight. I snuggled in my cozy borrowed bed and slept like a baby. The next morning my nose led me downstairs to biscuits and gravy.

I walked into the kitchen and to the pan and said, "Nuh uh, you didn't?" I sniffed and it was a little close to a food orgasm. He put some sausages in the pan and I drooled.

He chuckled, "Does that mean, yes you like?"

"Yeah! You're like Ella, except hotter," I said.

He beamed. "Set the table, it's almost done."

We sat down and chatted and enjoyed the creamy comfort goodness. I rubbed my belly when we finished and I sighed, "Nash I love you, you're the best."

He chuckled, "Darlin' I don't think my cookin' has ever had quite the same effect on anyone as it has on you. I apologize, but I think I'm a little aroused."

"Omigod! Nash, I'm sorry. Was I making noises while I ate?" I asked. "Everybody always teases me about that. I just love to eat, especially sweets."

He said, "And how! In a lifetime I'd never get tired of cooking for you and watching you eat it. What are your favorite sweets?"

"Um, doughnuts, Boston crèmes, cannoli, pineapple upside cake, and chocolate cake. I like ice cream too, lots of flavors and now your chocolate chip cookies," I grinned.

Then he smiled really big. He said, "So you're telling me that if I feed you something sweet, you're going to enjoy it MORE than you just did those gravy and biscuits."

"Yep, pretty much," I said.

"Sweetheart, then when I feed you my mamma's Texas size chocolate cake, we better do that in private," he said. Oh Boy!

We showered, dressed with our gear, and headed to his office. I left my gun because my permit hadn't arrived yet. Bing and Trigg were already there. I did a little Forest Gump wave and they grinned. Nash went in the office and grabbed the paperwork and came back. I rubbed my hands together. "Who are we looking for today, guys?"

Nash said, "We have a Berta Johnson, FTA for attempted murder."

Trigg laughed,"That's the cat lady. She has a bunch of cats and one of them kept climbing a tree and getting stuck and she was calling the fire department daily. An aggravated neighbor man got tired of it and shot the cat out of the tree and she went over and shot him in both butt cheeks. He claims he almost died and is permanently disfigured."

Nash looked at me and grinned, "This next one is Elroy Parnell, FTA for robbery."

They all started chuckling. Bing said, "He got caught because he attempted to rob a liquor store and stuffed his gun in the front of his pants to leave the scene and shot the end of his pecker off."

I made a face and looked at all three of them. "Did you hand pick these for me just for fun today? It can't take four of us to take down a deranged cat woman and an injured idiot," I snorted.

Nash grinned and said, "Let's go." We all climbed in his Explorer. He drove to the address on Berta's paperwork and we parked on the street. Nash looked at me and said, "We'll go and you can show me your stuff kid." Then he grinned.

I knocked on the door and a crazy eyed old lady cracked the door open. I said, "Are you Berta Johnson?" "Who are you?" she snapped.

"I'm here on behalf of your bond agent. You missed your court date and we need to take you to the police station and get you bonded out again. Would you please come with us?" I asked.

"I ain't going no place with you so get off my damn front porch," she spat. Then she slammed the door and locked it.

Nash looked at me with raised eyebrows. "This happen a lot?" he asked me.

I made a raspberry sound, "Almost every time."

"What's your plan, Darlin'?" he grinned.

"You watch the front door Nash," I said.

I tip toed around to the back door and jiggled the door knob and it was locked. No big surprise there. There was a doggie door or, in this case, a cat door that might be big enough for me to squeeze through. I peeped through the hole and looked into the kitchen. The coast was clear. I started to wiggle through and got wedged when I got to my hips. I thought about that second helping of biscuits and gravy.

A cat walked up just then and hissed at me. Then right behind it was another cat. I started wiggling harder and finally popped my ass through. Just when I went to stand up and raise my head I saw something wild eyed and pissed off hurtling toward my head.

I didn't have time to blink. The thing slammed into my head and attached all four of its claws around me. It was hissing and yowling and just when I got it out of my hair and looked up, another one came flying at me and attached its claws to my chest. I was trying to get it off me when I saw Mrs. Johnson start to launch another one at me.

"I yelled if you don't stop throwing cats Mrs. Johnson, I'm going to have to stun you, and it hurts a lot!"

She tossed that damn cat anyway. I side stepped and ran at her and knocked her down. She was flailing and scratching at me like her fucking cats. I reached back and grabbed my cuffs and managed to wrestle her over; then I sat on her hard, grabbed one hand, cuffed it and then finally the other. The bitch was subdued.

I got up and shuffled to the front door and opened it and leaned against the jamb breathing hard. I said, "If you don't mind taking it from here, I would appreciate it."

Nash was shaking with laughter. He said, "Are you okay? You're looking a little worse for the wear sweetheart." I flipped him the bird. I heard guffaws coming from the truck and I flipped them off, too.

I shuffled out to the truck and got in while Nash grabbed Mrs. Johnson and her purse and locked up her damn cats. The guys wouldn't stop laughing and I turned around and glared at them.

Nash dropped off the cat bitch and got his paper work and then we headed to Parnell's last known address. By the time we got there I was severely pissed off because they wouldn't stop laughing. I glared at them again and hopped out of the truck and stomped to the front door and banged.

The door opened in a couple minutes and the guys eyes got big and he yelped and jumped back from the door.

"Jesus Christ! Lady you scared the shit out of me. What do you want?" he asked.

I said, "You missed your court date, you're going to the police station with me and you're not going to give me any shit. Is that clear?" I yelled at him.

"Fine lady, just don't do to me whatever you did to that last bastard, I'm injured!"

Guffaws could be heard from the truck again.

Nash was grinning and taking deep breaths when he passed me to handcuff Parnell and get his keys and wallet. I marched to the Explorer and got in and slammed the door.

I turned around and glared at Bing and Trigg again and said, "Grow up!"

Nash put Elroy in the back and got in the driver's seat and looked at me.

I said, "What?"

He turned his rearview mirror toward me. I looked at it. Yikes!

My hair looked like I had stuck my finger in an electric socket. I was probably the first woman ever to have her entire head teased by a cat. My face had little red scratches all over and my shirt had little holes and rips in it. I looked like Linda Blair in the Exorcist. When I realized what they were seeing I started laughing too.

Nash smiled and said, "You did good today darlin'. I think we need to take you some place special for lunch." He looked at my head. "Do you think you can tame that beast before we get there?" He got a bottle of water out of the back of the truck and pulled out a handkerchief. He poured some water into it and gently washed my face and then pulled a little first aid kit out of the glove box and swabbed some Neosporin over the little scratches.

He smiled again. "Feel better?" I nodded and pulled my brush out of my bag.

We had a yummy lunch and dropped the guys off and headed back to Nash's house. When we got in the door, he said, "Why don't you go up and have a soak in the tub and loosen up those muscles of yours. I'll heat us up some goodies to nibble on and meet you by the fireplace." He grinned. I said, "It's a date." I knew I meant it too. I was drawn to his light and warmth like a moth.

I smelled comfort food again. "What are you cooking Nash?" He laughed, "Nothing fancy and the only thing I made was the salad and my special buffalo wing sauce," he winked. "I put some frozen chicken wings and some double fudge chocolate chip cookies in the oven. For dessert we'll get the ice cream out and make us some messy ice cream sandwiches with our cookies."

"Yum Nash! Have I told you how much I love you today?" He chuckled, "I love a woman that's easy to please. I got my little first aid kit here. Sit down and let's doctor those little cuts again. I have to take good care of my beautiful bounty hunter while she's here". I sat down, "Nash you know, nobody has ever said anything nice about me doing my job; not one person."

He said, "Sweetheart you are extraordinary at your job. There's not one tough guy out there that has your record. It doesn't matter if you don't do it the same way that everyone else does. You have compassion for the people you arrest and you have brains. Don't ever let anyone make you feel inadequate about your job or yourself."

"I know you have cuts on your chest. Would it make you uncomfortable if I see you in your bra?" I shook my head and pulled off my shirt. He kneeled down in front of me and began applying the antibiotic ointment with a swab on my cuts again. "Now let that dry for a couple minutes and then put your shirt back on and meet me in the kitchen." Then he kissed me on the cheek.

We had so much fun at dinner. We were both making yummy sounds making and eating our ice cream sandwiches. We traded funny bounty hunter stories. He told me about some of his nutty scrapes and I shared mine. He laughed till he cried about Diggery and the booby trapped road kill. We laughed through the whole meal.

The next couple of days the four of us spent the days hunting skips and enjoying the company. I hadn't really laughed and enjoyed myself so much in years. These guys didn't just laugh at me, they laughed with me.

At lunch on the third day, Nash said, "I have a surprise and a reward for all three of you. Bing, you and Trigg come to the house at 6:00pm sharp tonight. We are gonna' have some real fun."

I asked Nash what I should wear for our night out. He hugged me. "Whatever you feel comfortable in." So I dressed in my one pair of designer jeans, a boob flattering t-shirt, metallic belt and a cute pair of 3 inch ankle boots. I Jerseyed up my hair and makeup a little and met him at the bottom of the stairs.

He was beaming when I got to the bottom of the stair. "Sweetheart, I just want you to know that tonight, I am the luckiest man in the word," and he kissed my hand. I was thinking no, for once in my life it's the other way around.

Bing and Trigg arrived and we hopped into Nash's truck and headed north. We were chatting and laughing and then Nash announced we were almost there. We pulled into the Verizon Center in Washington, DC and read the digital banner. It said that ZZ Top was doing a show that night. Bing said, "No fucking way!"

Nash hopped out and said, "Uncle Nash has something special for you kids tonight. Come on." We headed through the center and Nash presented our tickets and then instead of going into the concert center he led us to an area at the back of the building and stopped. He placed a lanyard with a backstage pass around all of our necks.

He knocked on a metal door and a big beefy bouncer looking guy smiled at him and said, "How's it hangin' Nash?" "Just right my man," Nash said and fist bumped the guy's hand. "Come on in. Billy's been waitin' to see you."

We were all stunned and looking like deer in headlights. We just followed Nash in silence. Nash walked until he arrived at a room marked Dressing Rooms. Nash knocked and another beefy guy opened the door. "Damn Nash, how you been? Come in. Yo, Billy, your boy's here man!"

We all stood bug eyed and staring as Billy Gibbons, ZZ Tops legendary lead vocalist and bassist walked up and wrapped a big bear hug around Nash. "How you doin' boy? It's been too long. I couldn't wait to see you. How's that sweet mamma of yours?"

"She's real good Billy. You guys are doing good, how's the touring and the latest album coming?"

"It's going good Nash but, this shit makes an old man tired these days. After this is over I'm thinkin' about packing it up and headin' for Texas and kickin' my feet up for a long spell." Billy looked at the rest of us and said, "Who are your friends and the pretty little lady?"

"Billy, these are my boys that work for me, Trigg and Bing, and this is Stephanie Plum from Trenton, New Jersey. She just happens to be a legendary bounty hunter." Billy said, "No shit, a pretty little thing like you?" Billy took my hand and kissed it and his long fuzzy beard tickled and made me giggle. He smiled, "You're the cutest little thing and knowing Nash I bet there's a lot more to you than meets the eye."

"We're on in a few. Come on back stage, we got a special place for you to watch the show." I asked Nash, "How do you know him?" He smiled and said, "He and my Dad were really good friends. They are all from Texas. Really great guys with legendary talent like you sweetheart."

The show was fantastic, we danced and yelled and whistled and it was one of the best nights of my life. When the concert was over, Nash said goodbye to Billy and the rest of the band and we headed home. As soon as we got in the Explorer, I fell asleep.

I woke up in my comfy bed the next morning right before Nash knocked and poked his head in. "Hey, you're awake." He walked over and flopped down on the bed next to me. "You want to go out for pancakes this morning? I'll take you to my favorite place." I yawned and stretched. "Yes, yes I do."

We dressed and hopped in his Roadrunner. On the way there, I took Nash's hand and held it. I said, "Thank you for last night, it was wonderful."

"Glad you enjoyed it; anything to make you smile, sunshine." That morning I had the best chocolate chip pancakes in the universe. I had a food orgasm. Nash chuckled through the whole meal. Even though half the restaurant was watching, he just looked at me with pride and adoration. Jeez, I think I'm falling in love with this man.

We picked up a couple minor skips that morning and had lunch in a park. It was a beautiful fall day. Nash pulled me over to him and I laid my head in his lap and watched the colorful leaves falling.

"Nash?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love it here."

"I was hoping you would. You can stay with me for as long as like."

"Will you teach me to cook?"

He chuckled, "What brought that up?"

"I would like to learn so I can cook something special for you."

"That's sweet but, I don't expect you to change a thing for me."

"Well you see, that's exactly the reason I want to do it."

When we got in the door that evening Nash said, you go have your soak and I'll meet you at the fireplace. That had been our ritual for most of the last week.

When I came down the stairs in my robe, Nash was drinking a glass of wine by the fireplace. He poured me a glass and set his down.

He looked at me and said, "Come over here sweetheart. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big hug." You look happier today than the first few days you arrived. Are you feeling better?

"Yes and thank you so much for all you've done for me."

He looked in my eyes and gently pulled me to him and put his cheek down next to mine. He smelled good, very different from Ranger. He was hard and lean muscle kind of like Joe and Grandma would like his butt a lot.

He just held me and rubbed my back and it felt good; warm and safe. He moved his head a little and looked at my lips. That look was so seductive and then he looked in my eyes again like he was asking permission for the kiss. I nodded and smiled. He put one hand behind my neck and tilted my head back. He brushed his warm lips against mine and then took my mouth and opened it with his tongue and he was gentle while he explored my mouth. I felt a different kind of warmth filling me up; warmth like I had never felt before.

He kissed my ear and whispered, "Stephanie I would love to lay you down in front of this fireplace and take all that pain away from you for a little while. But, you have to want that too because I won't ever take from you what you're not ready to give."

He moved his head and I looked in his eyes they were bright blue and warm and his smile was sweet and those lips were swollen with passion.

Then lord help me I'm such a slut, I took his face in my hands and I kissed him back with hunger and need and pain. I was just throwing it at him like I wanted him to take it all from me. When I pulled away he placed a feathery kiss on my neck and pulled my robe off one shoulder and placed a feathery kiss there. He pulled me tight against him and kissed me softly and then sat me down and handed me the wine.

He said, "I'm going to make us a comfy little nest on this floor. I'll be right back."

I was thinking I hope he comes back before I come to my senses and then he was back and I downed my glass of wine.

He put a blanket on the floor and peppered some fluffy pillows around and then another blanket. He sat on the floor and gave me the come here finger. I scooted off the couch and crawled over to him. He pulled his shirt off and nestled me in his arms and then pulled the other blanket over us. His hand untied the belt to my robe and he reached inside and placed his hand under my left arm and then slowly ran it all the way down my body. He lingered at my hip and my butt and he moved my thigh over to him and put his head down and kissed my mouth again. He kissed my collarbone and lingered there and then he grazed his hand over my breast and then replaced it with his mouth.

He pressed his chest to mine and it was warm and firm and he rubbed his pelvis against my hips and I could feel how hard and omigod, everything is bigger in Texas.

"Uh Nash, do you have a permit to carry that concealed?" I asked.

He looked at me and grinned, "Nothing to be scared of sweetheart, it's capable of going where not many men have gone before and producing Texas size orgasms. It will be my pleasure as well to demonstrate it to you."

Then he unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. I was staring at his crotch mesmerized as he slowly pulled down his boxers like he was revealing a masterpiece.

Then, "Oh Boy, my Grandma Mazur would be in awe of that package," I said.

I actually reached out and touched it and I think I was licking my lips.

He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear, "There's a trick for getting the maximum benefits of what you're holding in your hand and I'm going to do that trick now."

He kissed my lips and then kissed and suckled my nipples and my belly and then he put his fingers in my thong and pulled it down and then he kissed and suckled me down there and Oh Boy, I gushed. He put two fingers inside me and nodded his head like the trick was successful.

He said, "I think we're ready and he covered that magnificent thing and he took my mouth and began to slide it in slowly until he was almost buried and I choked out a groan. He pulled almost all the way out and back in just three times and my eyes crossed and I started to quiver. As soon as I tightened around him he moved faster and we both yelled out. I was shaking and bucking and he was still moving in me.

"Nash, please stop moving. Uh, OMIGOD, another one." I heard ringing in my ears and my toes were cramping they were curled so tight.

He finally did stop. "I gasped out, take it out and holster it for a few minutes please, Nash."

He did and pulled me to him and snuggled us under the blanket.

A few minutes went by. I kept looking at him and didn't know what to say. He was grinning at me. I finally said, "Well that thing is probably the perfect quickie machine. You could be known as the master of the quickie. You could hang a sign and get rich. It would make for super-fast morning sex and on the go sex. You know I think I have amnesia, I can't remember a damn thing. Who needs a psychiatrist when you have one of those?" He was chuckling and finally just leaned over and kissed me to shut me up.

He said, "You want to stay down here for the night or go up to my bed. You can unholster it any time you want tonight or you can wait for the morning quickie. I'm here to please, princess."

I said, "It's warm and cozy down here. I don't want to move right now." He kissed me softly and pulled me close and we drifted off to sleep.

TBC-

Got some critics regarding Steph jumping in here. She's not stupid and she knows what a gift he is. She's shedding her past and taking that prize.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and something sweet baking in the oven. Oh, yum this man was the package. I felt better than I had felt in days. I pulled my robe around me and walked into the kitchen. Nash was in his boxers leaning against the counter drinking coffee. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you Nash for last night."

"Sweetheart that was my pleasure too. You hungry, he asked?"

"Starved," I said.

He said, "I've got some cinnamon rolls in the oven. They'll be done in a couple minutes."

"Nash, how is it that another woman has not scooped you up already. You literally are the perfect package. Then I swept my eyes up and down with one pointer finger. You're nice, you have a beautiful home, you cook, you're handsome, you have that…with the pointer finger again. I don't get it," I said.

He laughed. "It's the lifestyle thing and I guess I'm particular since I divorced. I just haven't really met anyone that I enjoyed and had that special chemistry with. Are you interested in that job too Stephanie? Because you're like sunshine and I definitely enjoy you," he said.

I opened my mouth and then shut it. "Dammit Nash, you just stunned me again. I'm going to go fold the blankets and put the pillows up." I heard him chuckle.

I went back to the kitchen and Nash had everything on the table waiting. I poured a cup of coffee and joined him. He smiled at me and said, "This is nice. I haven't enjoyed breakfast in my boxers with a beautiful woman in a very long time."

"You have such a way with words. You're so smooth," I giggled.

He winked at me and said, "I have a great big shower in the master suite and I think that we should try that morning quickie thing out. Besides the way you're licking that icing off that cinnamon roll is making me crazy. I can't go to work like this."

I giggled again.

Twenty minutes later, I had the best morning quickie of my life and it was a multiple. While I was dressing, my phone rang. It was Ranger. I answered, "Ranger?"

"Good morning Babe, I'm checking in to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine and you don't need to keep checking on me. I told you that I'm not your responsibility anymore. I think now I want you to stop calling me."

"Why?" he asked. "I'm in a relationship now and I feel safe and I'm feeling better about myself every day."

"I found someone who would never hurt me or take what I wasn't willing to give. He cooks for me, takes me shopping, goes on dates and opens doors for me and he's not asking for anything in return. He just wants to make me happy. He's a big fucking departure from your and Morelli's giant egos, and he's got a bigger package than the both of you."

There was silence on the line.

"Steph, I'm an ass and my ego and past has hurt you; something I had always tried to protect you from. I'm asking you to forgive me for what I did. My life is not the same without you in it. I love you so much Babe."

I said, "Goodbye Ranger," and disconnected.

I turned around and Nash was at the door with an uncomfortable grin on his face.

"I'm sorry you heard that," I said. Tears started rolling down my face and he wrapped his arms around me and held me and rubbed my back.

I said, "I told him I was in a relationship to make him stop calling. He's hurt and I have never heard him almost beg before. It was awful."

Nash said, "Would you like to be in a relationship with me? I have to be honest I could fall in love with you with a nod."

"I don't think I want to look back Nash. I want to keep going forward. I care about you too," I said.

He kissed me and said, "Then we're a relationship and I want to do everything I can to see you happy again all the time sunshine."

"I would like to go home soon to get Rex and see my family and my girlfriends, but I want you to come with me. Can we do that?"

"Sure we can, who's Rex?"

"He's my hamster. I tend to be not very responsible so he was the better pet choice for me. I did have an orange retriever named Bob for a short period of time but he ended up picking Morelli over me to live with. I think the responsibility thing is the reason that the men in my life feel the need to hover and spy on me so much. Also, I'm a disaster and people are trying to kill me all the time." Nash was grinning and leaned in to kiss me and shut me up again.

He said, "I'll check with the bonds offices today and see what's come in. I can leave it with the boys and we can head out tomorrow."

I said, "Sounds great. My insurance check should be in too and I want to take Grandma's Buick home."

He kissed me with passion and said, "I want to make a chocolate cake for you tonight and make love with you until the morning, sunshine. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yum, yes, yes it does, I said."

That chocolate cake sure was delicious and everything after was too. We slept a few hours and then headed to Trenton with me in the Buick and Nash in his Explorer. We pulled into my lot about five hours later and I left the Buick and checked my mail and then hopped in Nash's truck with him. He said, "While I'm here I'd like to go by the TPD. I have some skips who I think passed through here and I want to check records."

We pulled up to the TPD station and got out. Eddie Gazzara came out the door and saw me and waved. He ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Steph, it's boring as hell around here since you left. Are you back for good?" Eddie asked.

"No, just visiting. I want you to meet someone. This is John Nash and he's my boss and my boyfriend in Virginia," I said.

John offered his hand to Eddie and they shook.

"John, this is Eddie Gazzara and he's one of my best friends and we went to school together. He's good at covering my ass, looking the other way and running interference for me." Nash laughed. I think he could picture it.

Eddie said, "Hey Morelli's inside and he would love to see you while you're here. Can I go get him?" I said, "Sure, we're friends."

As Eddie walked away I felt a familiar and not so comfortable tingle behind me and I turned and was face to face with Ranger. He looked at John and said, "Mind if I have a word with Stephanie?" John just nodded at him.

Ranger said, "I would like to talk while you're here, just the two of us. Can we do that please?"

I said, "No Ranger, I have already told you how I feel and I'm not coming back; I'm staying in Virginia indefinitely. I'm just home to get Rex and see my family."

I turned away from him and he grabbed my wrist. Then Nash slammed his fist into Ranger's jaw. Ranger rocked back on his heels and glared at John.

Nash said, "I know who you are, boy, and I know what you did. You had the girl and fucked up bad in the worst way a man can. She's afraid of you and she has told you in plain English she is through with your sorry ass. Now I carry a big gun too, and I'm warning you. Don't you ever put your hands on her again."

Ranger stared at me for a long minute and then turned and walked to his SUV and left.

I heard Joe behind me say, "Cupcake, what the fuck just happened here?"

I sighed, "Joe Morelli meet John Nash." They shook hands.

"What is going on and what did Ranger do? I thought you were with Ranger and then I heard you were in Virginia," Joe said.

"I'm with Nash now and I can't tell you about Ranger," I said.

Joe looked at Nash and then back at me. "Did he hurt you Steph? You're afraid of him now?"

Nash said, "Yes he did."

Morrelli said, "Tell me what he did Steph. I always told you he was a loose cannon. Jesus, Steph!"

I said to Nash, "See with the egos." Joe, he has to live here and I have to visit here and I can't tell you what he did. That's between his conscience now and me."

Joe sighed. "You are through with Ranger now then? Because that's a good thing. It really is good to see you. Bob would like to see you. If you don't have time this trip, plan on it the next trip. I have to go." He kissed me on the cheek and shook Nash's hand.

Joe said to Nash, "You got a hell of a right on you and take care of our girl." Nash nodded.

We went into the station so Nash could check on his skips.

While I was waiting I called my parents' house. Grandma Mazur answered.

"What's for dinner?" I said.

"Stephanie are you back in town?" Grandma said.

"I am and I'm with my new boyfriend from Virginia. Is Rex okay?"

Grandma said, "Rex is riding his little wheel. Does your friend have a nice package?"

"Texas size," I said.

"Wow, I'd really like to see that. It's pot roast night and we're having your favorite dessert."

"We'll see you at dinner time grandma."

"Okay"

Nash came out and kissed me.

"Okay," I said, "Next stop my old bonds office."

We walked into the bonds office and it sounded like all hell breaking loose. Vinnie was yelling out his door, Connie was flipping him the bird and Lula was strutting around waving her hands doing her clucking chicken impersonation. When they looked up, they all froze.

Vinnie said, "It's about damn time you got back. Lula couldn't capture a fucking pissant. You owe me you know."

Lula said, "Piss Ant! I'm gonna' whoop your little pervert ass. Don't you even go there duck boy!"

Connie said, "Are you back?"

I put my finger up. "First, Vinnie I don't owe your pimply perverted ass anything." He slammed his door.

"Connie, I'm sorry I'm not back."

Lula said, "Who's this fine man you got with you?"

I said, "This is John Nash from Virginia remember? I'm a lucky girl. He's my boyfriend too. "

Lula said, "Yes I do remember his fine ass. But, I thought all them Virginia dudes had lil' tiny weenies and you gave up?"

I said, "Actually Nash is from Texas," and I nodded with big eyes.

Connie and Lula both looked at his crotch.

Lula said, "Damn skinny white bitch how do you manage to find all these fine men?"

I looked at Nash and giggled.

He was red faced.

"Girls I have to take Nash out of here because he still has to meet Grandma Mazur."

Lula said, "Oh shit, you better stop and get this poor man some protection; like a steel belted jock strap."

I kissed the girls goodbye and flipped Vinnie the bird.

I looked at Nash and said, "Do you still want to be my boyfriend?"

He laughed and said, "Darlin' I guess I have some new respect for these boys here. They have to be tough, have brass balls and big egos to survive this jungle. Do all women here talk about peckers like men do sports?"

I said, "Pretty much," and giggled.

We pulled up to my parents' house in the Burg. My mother and my Dad and Grandma were at the door waiting. John kissed me and said, "This is kind of a lot of pressure."

I grinned. I said, "You're not buying just one cow here. You gotta' buy the whole funny farm."

We got out of the car and every one came out to meet us.

I said, "This is John Nash, originally from Texas. He is now a bounty hunter in Virginia. He is also my boyfriend."

My Dad shook his hand but was mumbling something about being confused.

My mother grabbed his hand and started asking a thousand questions a minute and dragging him in the house. Grandma was bent over trying to get a good look at his package.

I bent down and looked at her. I said, "Trust me it's the best ever."

We all sat down at the table and Grandma sat across from Nash. She dropped her fork and slithered out of her chair and was under the table forever. My Dad mumbled something about crazy old bag.

Nash jumped in his chair and his eyes got big.

Finally Grandma came up with bug eyes and a big smile on her face.

She said, "I think I pulled a muscle in my back but it was sure worth it."

My mother rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. Then she said grace and we all passed the food.

John was drilled relentlessly. Like a true southern gentleman he answered every question patiently.

By the end of the meal, I think my mother was beaming with happiness.

I picked up Rex and introduced him to Nash and we said our goodbyes and headed to my apartment. When we got in the door I looked at Nash and laughed. He looked shell shocked. I said, "Awww, who needs a big hug and comfort tonight?"

He grinned. "Sweetheart, with the stories I heard about you, I guess I should consider myself lucky to still have my hide and my package. I just didn't know your friends and your family would be dangerous too. But, I wouldn't trade having you as my girl for anything, ever."

I took his hand and led him to the bedroom. I took his shirt off and I took his face and kissed him tenderly. I unzipped him and pulled his jeans down and then I pulled his boxers down and I put my hands around his taut ass and pulled him to me. Mmmm! Damn Darlin' I'm a lucky man and he undressed me and pulled me to the bed. John held me close and made me ready for him and then he made love to me slow and warm and gentle. Oh boy, it was the best yet! Double multiples.

Before I fell asleep, I thought this man is so easy to love. I never had easy.

We showered and dressed the next morning and closed up the apartment. We grabbed Rex and headed out for breakfast before we got on the road.

We were sitting in the diner eating and laughing when a wild eyed young man burst through the door with a gun and started waving it in the air. He fired off a couple shots and we were trying to duck under the table and then I saw blood running down the side of Nash's head and he slumped to the floor. I crawled to him and held him. His eyes were glassed over and there was so much blood. I was crying, "Nash please don't leave me, I need you, don't leave me."

TBC

Sigh


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Voices were calling to me saying _Steph you have to let go_. _Steph? She's in shock_… Then I don't remember anything. I woke up in my bed in my apartment. I heard voices arguing in the foyer. I got out of my bed and I looked down at my clothes and they were covered in Nash's blood. I went out to the living room and Joe, Eddie, Ranger and Lester were there. I whispered, "Nash?"

They all turned and looked at me. My eyes were pleading, "Nash?" Tears started rolling down my face, "please Nash." I sunk to my knees and I sobbed, "Nooo. It's all my fault."

Eddie came and knelt beside me. I looked at him and groaned, "He's gone?"

Eddie's face was so sad and he nodded. "It's not your fault Steph. We think a bullet ricocheted and hit him in the temple. The kid was on drugs, he was robbing the diner."

"He came here with me and now he's dead because of me! Where is he? Where's Rex?"

Eddie whispered, "He was pronounced and the coroner's office is trying to reach his relatives. Rex is in the kitchen." "Where is Nash's truck? Can you get it here Eddie?"

I looked at everyone in the room and stood up. "You can all go now", I said.

All of these men looked at me with sad helpless eyes. I turned and headed to the bathroom. I sat down on the side of the tub and looked down at Nash's blood. I wondered if I would ever feel safe and warm again. It was my fault because I asked him to come here with me. Being with me killed him. I dropped the bloody clothes, showered, wrapped up in some old worn pajamas, and then fell into bed.

I woke in the middle of the night and I felt a presence. "What are you doing here Ranger? What part of get out of my life do you not understand? Are you here to gloat because your competition is dead? If I hadn't seen what happened, I would wonder if you had something to do with it. Didn't you say that you would kill any other man I slept with?"

He was sitting in the chair in the corner and I got out of bed and started walking toward him.

"Do you want to fuck me, Ranger? Do you want to humiliate me? You can't make me feel colder than I feel right now so take your best shot." I started ripping my pajamas off and dropped them at his feet. Then I slapped him across the face as hard as I could and I sobbed.

He reached out and gently grabbed me and picked me up and carried me to the bed. He sat down up against the headboard and cradled me in his lap and wrapped the covers around me and rocked me. I sobbed until I fell asleep.

He whispered in the dark, "Babe, I love you so much, but I don't know how to fix what's broken now."

I opened my eyes and looked up. I was lying across Ranger's lap and his head was slumped over and he was sleeping and he looked like shit. He had about a ten o' clock shadow and a big bruise. I remembered some of the mean things that I said to him last night and I actually felt bad. Ranger wasn't evil; he was human after all and made mistakes too. I thought about Nash and how warm and wonderful he was and knew I would have decided on a life with him.

He brought out good new things in me and I had wanted to see where they led. Then I thought about what I said to Ranger before I left for Virginia. If I drowned then it was my time to go. Had it been Nash's time to go and my destiny was elsewhere? Nash had helped me through one of the most difficult times in my life and I think that I had loved him in that short time. He had given me the side of a man that Joe and Ranger never had. He was special and just about perfect in every way. I knew I would never forget him.

But still, he had been with me when he died and the guilt was searing me.

Ranger's eyes fluttered open. He put his hand on my face and asked softly, "What can I do to help you today Stephanie? If I could just make things right one day at a time, maybe you could forgive me and love me again."

Then a single tear rolled down his face. I bet this man hadn't cried since he was a baby.

I reached up and picked that tear up with my finger and said, "We need a bottle. This baby is probably worth some money."

He hugged me tight. "Steph, please don't be afraid of me for being an ass. I would never hurt you deliberately."

I sighed, "You're not going to go away are you?"

"Not ever," he whispered.

"But, I'm going to change. I heard what you said about how Nash treated you and I think he probably was an honorable man and I would have let you go if he made you really happy," he said.

"Ranger, he was a good man, a gentleman, and he helped me feel warm and safe and cared for me in a way that nobody has ever done. I probably would have married him because he was the only person in my life that didn't want to take anything from me. He brought out good things in me too. He called me sunshine and just wanted to make me smile again." Then I sobbed.

I looked at him, "You and Morelli just took from me for years and never gave much back. My heart and my life always felt unfulfilled. The night Nash let me know he wanted to make love with me, he gave me a choice and he had let me know how much he cared for me by what he gave first! He said that he would never take from me what I didn't want to give him and let me come to him when I was ready. I was ready! No man has ever done that before with me."

He had a pained look on his face. "You're right and I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I sighed, "If you want to help me then you need to go home and shower and change and try to get information for me on John's family in Texas. I have a lot of things at his house still and I need to drive his truck back and talk to his guys. I need to find out if he has an attorney and a will until his family takes over. Then I have to help get him buried. Can you help me with these things?"

He turned his head and looked at me. He kissed me on the forehead and sighed, "I'm all yours Babe."

I showered again and dressed. I called the coroner's office and wasn't surprised to find that they didn't have time to make contacts to Nash's family. I called Nash's business office and Trigg answered. I had to tell him about Nash and I was barely able to get it out. He was silent for few minutes.

"Trigg, I want to help but I didn't know him long enough to know if he had an attorney or a will. I'm working on a family contact. I'm going to bring his truck home and get my stuff and leave his keys. If there is anything you know that can help, I would appreciate it. He was a good man and I'm just trying to do the right thing by him until we can turn this over to his family."

Trigg said, "I'm on it. I'll call you."

"Trigg he was special and I really cared about him. I'm so sorry this happened."

He said, "I know and I know how much he cared about you, I'm sorry too."

I fed Rex a hamster kibble and sat down on the kitchen floor. I sat for a long time. Ranger let himself in and walked over and looked down at me. He looked a little better but still war torn.

I said, "Did you get anything on his family? I know one side is wealthy."

He nodded and handed me a folder. I opened it and began reading and I got up.

I started to go to the phone then became nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and vomited bile. Ranger came in and looked at my hollow eyes and gaunt form and said, "Steph how long has it been since you've eaten?"

"I'm not hungry," I said.

I raised myself up and went to get my phone. I called the number to his parents' home. A woman answered and I asked if she was Nash's mother and it was.

I said, "I'm a friend of Nash's and I'm so very sorry to tell you this." Then I had to tell her about John getting shot and that his body was in Trenton. I told her that I had called one of his employees and had him looking for personal information and a will or attorney and asked if I could do more to help. I told her that I was taking his truck home and would be leaving all his keys.

His mother asked about me and I told her my name and that I had gone to Virginia to work with him and he had come home with me to Trenton and that he had been with me when it happened. Then I sobbed and told her I was so sorry.

She asked me if I cared about him and I said, "Yes, mam he was the finest man I ever knew and he told me that he owed a lot of it to you." Then she sobbed.

She finally said, "Stephanie Plum, I would like to meet you. The family will take over from here and we'll most likely bring him home to Texas." I just said, "Yes, mam, again I'm so sorry."

I hung up and looked at the ceiling. Ranger said softly, "Would it be okay if I called Lester to drive his Explorer so you can ride with me and rest?" I nodded.

He raised his phone and talked quietly to Lester.

"Stephanie, go lay down until Lester gets here. I'll come get you." A couple of minutes later, Ranger brought my phone. He said, "It's your Grandma Mazur."

"Hello Grandma?" "Stephanie, are you okay? I'm so sorry about that young man of yours. I could tell he was special," she said.

"He was Grandma." Then I sobbed again. She said, "That nice young Ranger is there looking after you again. You need to remember he's human and he makes mistakes but he also loves you."

"I know Grandma,"

She said, "I love you Stephie girl." I said, "me too."

Ranger came in and got me in a few minutes and we walked to his SUV. He placed me in the passenger seat and I leaned against the window and closed my eyes. Ranger woke me and said we had stopped for gas and food. The three of us walked into the diner and were seated at a booth. I was staring out the window. Ranger tried to get my attention when the waitress came to take our order then just finally ordered for me. The waitress brought the food and I picked at it, tried to eat but I couldn't. Ranger asked the waitress to box up the food and we headed out.

TBC-

Sorry if I made you cry. I cried for Nash for two days. I realized after I developed his character that Steph would not have left him at the altar or for any reason to go back to Ranger. He had given her something that she needed in her life. I know some of you don't like this but, his character will bring much to Steph and Ranger. Stay tuned...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When we got close to Nash's house, Ranger asked for the address and plugged it into the GPS. He pulled into Nash's driveway and I looked at the house. A stab of pain hit me in the chest and took my breath. Lester opened the garage and pulled Nash's Explorer in.

We entered the house through the garage and I looked at the great room and fireplace and started taking deep breaths trying not to cry. Then I went into the kitchen. It still smelled like cookies and comfort food. I lay my head on the island and spread my hands out and sobbed. I said, "I love this home."

Ranger said softly, "Tell me why you love this home."

I said, "Because it's warm and safe and smells like comfort food and cookies. And it was filled with him, with love. Don't you see you and I would have never worked? You wanted passion and the rest you wouldn't give. He cared for me and never took anything. He made me feel new things about myself, let me _be_ myself. I wanted to learn how to make him bacon and eggs for breakfast to show how much I appreciated that he cared so much. I wanted to learn new things to make him proud because all he ever wanted was to make me smile. He would have given me anything but, never taken a thing. I wouldn't have left here." I looked away. "Because this is what I had been looking for to fulfill me!" I sobbed.

Lester was standing behind Ranger and just put his head down and walked out of the room.

Ranger said, "I'll buy you a house like this and anything else that will make you happy."

I looked at him. "You can't buy me and I don't want a house like this because it reminds me of him! I pointed to the living room. I made love to him in front of that fireplace and it was good!" I stared at him. He flinched and turned away.

I said, "I'll pack my things and then you can just take me home and leave me."

I walked up the stairs with such a heavy heart; I couldn't breathe. I went to the guest room and packed and then I pulled the black dress out of the closet and sat on the bed and held it against me. I was going to box this dress and the beautiful jewelry and bury it with my heart for Nash.

When I finished, I walked into his bedroom and into his closet. I pulled out the tweed sports coat and hugged it to me and smelled it. My knees bent and I went to the floor as I inhaled his scent. I wondered how long it would last before it was gone like him. I was laying in the closet floor in the fetal position hugging the coat when Ranger came in. He said softly, "Steph, we need to go back to Trenton." With pain in his eyes, he said, "Do you want to bring some of his things back?" I shook my head no and hung the sport coat back in the closet.

I left the key under a bush by the door and called Trigg. I told him that I had spoken to Nash's mother and that they were coming to take over. He said he had found some papers in Nash's safe and had called the attorney. I told him goodbye. We pulled away from the house and I put my head to the window and closed my eyes again. I wanted to go to bed and stay there forever. Hours later Ranger pulled into my lot and took my things inside. I asked him to please leave me and give me some space. He and Lester left and went back to Rangeman.

The next morning there was a knock and I looked out and it was Morelli. I opened the door and Bob bounded in and started jumping on me and licking me. I sat down on the floor and kissed him and rubbed him. Morelli came in and said, "Brought you Bob and some doughnuts. I'm worried about you. I'm really sorry about Nash. I liked the guy right away and could tell he cared about you."

"He was a good guy Joe, the best," I said.

He said Steph, "If you ever need me, you'll call me?"

I nodded, "Thanks Joe."

He called Bob and they left.

I fed Rex a kibble and made some coffee. It was the only thing I had in the apartment.

I went back to the bed and fell in.

I woke a couple hours later and looked over at the chair in my room. Ranger was sitting there with his head in his hands. I sighed, "I'm not trying to hurt you Ranger. I keep telling you I'm not your problem any more so why don't you just go home and go on with your own life. You work at a ridiculous pace and put yourself in serious danger and I don't know why because I don't see you enjoying the money or just living your life. You think you don't deserve to have a home and people there that love you? There are lots of girls that would love to be kept by you and wouldn't have a problem at all with your lifestyle."

There was silence for a few minutes. "Babe, you're not eating. You're going to get weak and you're going to get sick."

I sighed, "I think I need to move, anywhere but here, to get away from you and Joe. You're like fucking "big brother" times infinity. You won't leave me alone."

He came over and knelt on the floor by the bed and said, "Stephanie, before Ranger there was Carlos. He was the man I was before I became hard and cold and war torn. I messed up before I had the chance to really give you what I wanted of myself. I want to make you happy, heal your heart and give you whatever you desire.

I love our passion, but it's only a part of what I feel for you. I want to take you on dates and vacations and put a ring on your finger. I want to buy you a home and make it loving and safe and put comfortable things in it and even give you babies if you want. What I don't want is to live without you. I don't ever want to hurt you again. I didn't know what I had until I lost you!"

Then Batman put his head in my hair and I think he cried a little maybe. He looked awful. "Take your boots off and come here, you look exhausted," I said. He did and crawled into bed next to me. I patted his hand and we drifted off to sleep. I woke up sprawled on top of Ranger. When I moved his eyes fluttered open.

I said, "Go home and let Ella feed you." He said, "Come with me?"

"I'm sorry Ranger; I'm not ready for that. I can't face those people again. Not right now."

He had a painful look on his face. "I'm so sorry Babe. I'm so ashamed of what I did and how I made you feel."

I didn't say anything and he sighed and said, "What do you want to eat and I'll get it."

I said, "I'm good thanks anyway."

"The Mercedes is outside and I'll leave the keys in the kitchen for you."

He got up and went to the living room and then I heard him on the phone talking.

I just rolled over and went back to sleep.

I got up and fed Rex the next morning and headed to the shower. I looked at my phone and there were about a dozen messages on it. I just laid it on the nightstand. I felt weak and still tired. I looked at the bed. I thought I could dress and do something but then I'd have to think about Nash. So I got back in bed, curled up in a ball and went to sleep again.

I was sobbing and I hurt , I grabbed my chest and my heart exploded and there was blood every where but it wasn't mine, it was Nash's and the pain was terrible and I screamed and then my eyes opened. I was breathing hard and I was nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and vomited bile again. I stumbled on the way back to bed and fell in.

In a half sleep I heard the little squeak of Rex's wheel and then I closed my eyes again. The next time I half woke I heard faint voices.

_..She hasn't eaten in about four days, she's barely left the bed…She has to be weak..I think she's depressed..I don't know what to do..She won't go home with me..She keeps pushing me away..I hurt her and I don't know how to fix it.. I'm afraid to force too much on her..I'm about sick with worry over her..I'm not sure that she trusts me right now..I don't know how.._

I thought I heard my Dad's voice. _"You made a mistake. Now she needs you, so if you love her do what you have to do man!"_

I felt his presence in my room again. I opened my eyes and looked up at Ranger.

He said "Babe, I can't let you lay here and wither away. I checked your messages and Nash's mother called to say they are having a memorial service in Virginia tomorrow and then the burial will be in Texas two days later. I don't think you're strong enough to go to Virginia tomorrow but if you want to go I'll take you. You have to let me feed you and take care of you right now. Because you can't do it and I love you and won't watch you suffer like this any more. So, please just try to trust me a little and let me help."

I looked at his eyes and they were so sad and pleading. "I want to go tomorrow to Virginia. I'll eat so I can go," I said.

He sighed, "That's a start. I have food in the other room. Your mother sent some home made soup. Your Dad was here and your family and friends are worried about you. Lula and Connie and Eddie have been trying to call you; Lester and Ella too. I'll bring a bowl of soup in and help you eat." He helped me to sit up and placed my pillows behind me.

Ranger came back in a couple minutes with a bowl and sat on the side of the bed. He started spooning me soup like a baby, even down to wiping dribbles off my chin.

I said, "You look ridiculous feeding me like a baby. Your men would be horrified to see this side of you." He just grinned.

He said, "Just keep eating and I'm sure I'll be caught in a lot of ridiculous situations in the future. I have a lot of changing to do you know. I'm going to suck it up and lighten up on the ego." He winked at me.

I said, "How do you know that being a fun Ranger that's happy won't earn you just as much respect from your men or even more?"

"Touché', you're right I don't know, but in the past my hard side got me respect and hot chicks and kept me from getting killed," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Ego, again."

"Since you won't come with me, will you let me stay with you? Please let me help you get through this and back on your feet," he said.

"Okay, but check the ego and the anger at the door buster," I said.

He grinned.

Ranger took the bowl to the kitchen when I finished and I heard him making a call. He came back in and said, "I'm going to run a bath for you. You're getting a little gamey smelling."

I glared at him. "Nice, do you want me to throw you out already?" He chuckled.

Actually, I was thinking a hot bath sounded great.

I heard water running and Ranger helped me to the bathroom and out of my smelly jammies and into the tub. He helped me wash my hair and left me to soak and went to the door.

I thought I heard Lester say something like, _Damn lucky for second chances buddy and you better watch yourself…_

_TBC_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I was weak and Ranger helped me out of the tub and dried me and helped me to the bed. I pointed to a drawer and mumbled t-shirt, then another panties. This was kind of weird cute. He didn't just reach in and grab something. He was actually holding the stuff up and examining them and hand choosing them. When he had his perfect choice he handed them to me. I giggled. He raised an eyebrow. He went out of the room and came back with a suitcase and a wardrobe bag and deposited them in my closet.

I took a good look at him and I don't think I had ever seen him look this tired and worn. I said, "You still look really haggard Ranger, why don't you quit and get in bed."

He sighed again and said, "This has been a couple of the worst weeks of my life Babe."

"Come on and get in," I said. Ranger had been my friend for several years and regardless, I cared deeply about him.

He pulled off his clothes and got in with me and pulled me against him. I remembered how Nash had rubbed my back and given me comfort and I gently rubbed Rangers back until he went to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of food actually cooking in my kitchen. I slowly shuffled in the room and I looked bug eyed at Ranger. He had a frying pan in his hand and was cooking.

"What are doing?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "I picked up a few things and I'm making you breakfast. Nothing heavy just some scrambled eggs and toast," he said.

"Okay, I'm just going to go back to bed and start all over." I started shuffling and he stopped me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry I didn't burn them," he grinned.

"I didn't think that your stomach could handle too much just yet. I got you some Tastykakes if you want that too. Sit down," he said. I looked at him, "Are you a pod person, did you kidnap Ranger?"

He smiled and dished out some eggs and put some buttered toast on my plate, then poured some juice and coffee.

I took a shower and then went to my closet and stared. Ranger came in and caught me with tears in my eyes. He hugged me, turned and looked in my closet and chose my little black suit, a simple white blouse, and my black patent pumps and laid them on the bed for me. He then opened my dresser drawer and picked out a white bra and panties for me along with some charcoal black panty hose. He went to my jewelry box and picked out my fake pearl studs and necklace and laid those out and then headed to the shower.

I was looking around the room for a camera. I was about half freaked out watching Ranger do those simple and very personal things.

Ranger came out with a towel wrapped around him and looked at me. I had just picked up my earrings and he reached in my hand to pick them up and gently put them in both ears and placed my necklace around my neck.

He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "Babe, my dream is to wrap you in diamonds one day when you'll let me."

I sat on the bed and watched Ranger dress in his black suit and put on his tie and his expensive Italian dress shoes. I was thinking I never got to see Nash in a real suit or tux, but I bet it would have been special. He was so handsome. Then I choked, Oh God I would be seeing him today in a suit. But not the way I wanted to remember him.

I had my hands to my head whimpering trying to squeeze the thoughts out when I heard Ranger's voice and his hands on mine. He was on his knees and wrapped his arms around me.

He said, "Whatever bad place you went to you can come back. I've got you and I'm not going to let go."

I opened my eyes. "It was the suit, I never saw him in a suit. Then I realized I would see him in one today."

Ranger's eyes were sad. He said, "I'm going to pack us a bag in case we need it, okay?"

I nodded.

I fed Rex a some kibbles and we got in Ranger's Mercedes and headed toward Virginia.

I slept again during the ride and then I felt the car slowing. Ranger had pulled into the funeral home where the service would be held. I looked at the building and then closed my eyes again. Ranger got out and came around the car and opened the door. He reached in and took my hand and pulled me out. We walked into the lobby and down the hall.

Trigg walked out of a room and saw me.

"Stephanie, I'm so glad you're here," and hugged me. "Come in and let me introduce you to Nash's mother."

I slowly walked through the doorway and when I saw the casket all the breath left my body and I began trying to move backwards out of the door.

Ranger was holding me and I gasped and sobbed. An attractive elderly woman turned and looked at me. She asked, "Are you Stephanie?"

I caught my breath and whispered, "Yes, mam, I'm so sorry."

She said, "You say that likes it's your fault."

"Yes, mam, I'm a disaster magnet and I tried to warn Nash," and I sobbed more.

She smiled, "My son called me a few days ago and told me that he had met the woman of his dreams. He told me that her name was Stephanie."

I looked at her stunned. She said, "You may have only had a few days but you made my son very happy."

She took my hands in hers and said, "Ms. Plum I'm so glad I got to meet you. I can tell you are very special. This was not your fault and I'm sorry that the both of you didn't have more time together."

"You're very kind mam," I said.

"Do you want to come see him?"

I said, "Now that I'm here I don't think I do. I want to remember him alive and smiling the last time we had breakfast. I don't think I can handle any more bad pictures right now. I'm sorry."

She said, "You were with him when it happened and I can't imagine what you've been through."

"I'm sure he looks handsome in his suit," I said.

She said softly, "He's in his navy uniform with his medals on the lapel."

I gave a sad smile, "He was a hero? He was mine too," I sobbed again.

She rubbed my back and looked over my shoulder. "Who is this handsome young man with you?" she asked.

I sniffled and took Ranger's hand and pulled him over. "Mrs. Nash, this is Carlos Manoso. He's my friend, we work together sometimes in Trenton and he gets me out of trouble a lot."

She smiled and said, "Mr. Manoso, you look at Stephanie with deep caring in your eyes. Can I trust you to look after her during this difficult period in her life?"

Ranger said, "I intend to do whatever I can to help her." She nodded and took his hand in hers and patted it.

I hugged Mrs. Nash and we said goodbye. She told me that it would make her happy if I would keep in touch and let her know how I was doing from time to time.

Ranger led me out of the building and to his car and put me in. I was thinking after meeting Mrs. Nash that I could see now where he had gotten his warmth and kindness. They were so much alike. Then I looked out the window with tears in my eyes and put my head against it. Ranger reached over and took my hand and held it, pulled out of the parking lot and we headed north toward Trenton.

We stopped midway home to get food, but I wasn't able to eat it.

When we got to my apartment I rushed in the door and ran to the bedroom. I dropped my clothes on the floor and got in the bed and curled myself in a tight ball and closed my eyes. When I opened my swollen eyes again I felt a familiar body at my back. I moved away from him and went to the bathroom and ran a tub of water. I had just dropped my clothes when Ranger came in. He looked at my body and sighed.

"Stephanie, you need to eat. You're thinner than I've ever seen you and I'm worried about you."

I just turned and stepped in the tub.

He came and sat down by the tub and took my bath sponge and began gently washing me.

He said, "Is there anything that sounds good to eat? I'll get you whatever you want."

"Not really but thanks."

"Stephanie, I think you're punishing yourself for something you didn't do. You didn't get Nash killed. A drug riddled, whacked out kid did," he said.

"You could get me something to drink in the kitchen," I said flatly.

I remembered that drowning wasn't so painful. It was kind of a quiet way to go. I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted quiet.

When he left, I put my head under the water and I opened my mouth and took the water in and I was almost to the peaceful place when hands grabbed me and jerked me above the water.

Ranger pulled me out of the tub and into his lap. He held my head over the tub and started patting my back. I choked and vomited water out. He dropped a towel over the floor and started rocking me and rubbing my back. "Steph, let me back in! If you'll let me back in, I can help heal this. This is not you and I love you and want my Stephanie back. I made a terrible mistake because of my ego and anger and I damn well know what I almost lost and I AM going to change. I know you still love me and we can still have a life together and be happy if you will just try to forgive me. I waited for you for a long time and I can wait a little while longer. Please, Babe."

I whispered, "I know you love me. My heart just hurts so bad right now I can hardly live with all of this. I lost three people I cared about almost all at the same time. I just wanted to feel better about my life and my choices, not worse."

"I'm willing to wait for you to heal. Just so you know I'm not happy that a good man died, but I would be grateful for another chance with you. I'm not going away. I'm sure I'll make more mistakes trying to make this change. What we're talking about here is stripping a tiger of his spots and it's going to be hard and it's probably going to hurt like hell."

I had to smile at that analogy. I sighed," Okay Ranger, I forgive you."

We sat there and hugged for a few more minutes and Ranger said, "Now you're going to eat Stephanie. Healing us is step one, step two is you are going to heal your body. Then we'll work on your spirit. If Nash was the man you say he was, he would not want you sacrificing your happiness and your health because he's gone and neither would I."

I just looked at him. He gave me a gentle kiss and then helped me up and got me dressed. Then he went to the kitchen to play Ranger the chef again.

TBC

Don't get upset. She has just forgiven him for humiliating her but they are not having sex.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I began to feel some of the warmth I had before for Ranger again. When he put the food on the table, I sat in his lap to be close to him. I let him feed me and hug me and it felt good. I said, "I bet your business has been bleeding again."

He grinned, "Bucket loads! You're not the only one I have made miserable either. I'm going to lose all my men and Ella and Luis if I don't do right by you and get you back soon.

"That Ranger the _ass_ thing not working out well for you? When the tiger's not happy nobody's happy?...Ow!" I rubbed my butt.

"It's a good thing you're not too high maintenance," I snarked.

"Babe, you're baiting the tiger. Can I take you for a drive today?"

"Okay"

Ranger showered and dressed and we hopped in his Porsche Turbo and we headed out of the city. He reached over and took my hand and kissed it. It was a beautiful fall day. The leaves were falling and the fall color was in full bloom and there was _sunshine_.

We turned toward Point Pleasant and the beach and Ranger slowed when we got to a huge modern beach house. We drove through the security gate and Ranger stopped the car and looked at me. "I thought you might like a picnic and a walk on the beach," he smiled.

He told me to stay and walked around the car and opened my door for me and helped me out. Then he unlocked the front door to his house and said, "After you." I snorted and grinned. I made the hand sign for sticking my finger down my throat and gagging and he smacked it away.

"Babe, you're not going to make this easy for me and I guess I deserve it."

He threaded his fingers through mine and walked me through his house. It was similar in decor to his apartment but it was lighter with some greens and browns thrown in. It was really very comfortable and very nicely decorated. When he finished with the tour, he brought me back to the living room and the fireplace. He said, "This is my goal Babe; my chance to make love with you in front of my fireplace."

"Oh Boy!"

We went for a walk on the beach and then later like Batman would do, he just seemed to open his fridge and a full basket just materialized. When I peeped in and saw two Boston cream doughnuts with the sandwiches I looked at him bug eyed. "Wow, you really are sorry. I think I'm going to enjoy your torment."

When we finished eating our picnic and walked back into the house. Ranger said, "We'll drive back to your apartment, order some pizza later and watch movies if you want. I want to bring you back here when the time is right." Then he gave me a warm kiss and told me how much he loved me.

I woke up the next morning and padded out to feed Rex and tapped his cage. He didn't move. Rex was the oldest hamster in history and we had been through a lot together. "Rex, Rex?" I said. I tapped the cage again. I opened the door and put my hand in and poked his little butt and he didn't move. Oh no Rex. I blew up cars; got things set on fire, drowned things, and got people shot and now was down to killing little old creatures. Grandma Mazur would be next. I pulled Rex's little butt out of the soup can and I pulled him to me and petted him. "I'm sorry Rex I wasn't there for you these past few weeks." I sat on the floor and I cried.

Ranger came out of the bedroom and saw me sitting on the floor with Rex sobbing. He came over and sat down beside me and took Rex in his hands. He said, "Rex was the longest living, happiest hamster I ever knew. We'll give him a fine send off Babe. I'm sorry for your loss."

The next day we had a funeral for Rex at my parents' house. Everybody was there; Ranger and all the Merry Men that weren't working, Ella and Luis, Morelli and Bob, Lula and Connie and my family.

All these people just to bury a little hamster that was mine. We said a prayer over him and then the guys buried him in a little homemade casket with Rex inside resting in his soup can. Then they put a little stone on his grave and my mom fed us all. It was really nice. I had gotten to the point that I had cried so much I was numb.

Nobody said a word about Nash. I probably shouldn't have felt that way, but it almost irritated me that such a good man could be forgotten that easily. I looked around. These were people that cared about me; it was more likely that they were just uncomfortable and afraid that a mention of him would upset me. Jeez, my feelings were raw. I picked at my food and ate a few bites and then I excused myself to take a little walk alone. Today was Nash's funeral in Texas and I needed to say a prayer for him, pay my quiet respects and remember him even if I wasn't there. Ranger got up to come with me and I just said, "It's okay, I need some alone time to pay respects to someone else today. I need a walk." He nodded in understanding.

On the way back Ella walked up to me, "Stephanie, I came to ask you to forgive me. I did not know Carlos had such dark demons. I would not have put you at risk. I love that boy, he's like my son and I have watched him suffer from his awful mistake. I could have stopped it that day." She took my hand with tears in her eyes.

I said, "Ella, neither of us were prepared for his demons and I don't think he was either. I think he's maybe suffered things in his life that we'll never know. I have forgiven him and you don't need my forgiveness. I never blamed you. What happened after may have happened for a very good reason. It showed me that Ranger and I wouldn't have lasted because he wasn't prepared to give to me or us what we needed. But, he knows now that just the passion won't sustain a relationship. He knows a person isn't a possession."

She smiled, "I'm so thankful for your second chance."

"Ella, we have a long way to go before we're a real couple again. He's trying to change, but we know this is going to be hard for him and take a while."

"Are you coming back to Rangeman? I want to help take care of you," she said.

"Ella, that's so sweet but I can't, not yet. Ranger's place used to feel warm and safe but now I've experienced what a real home is and what it means. I still have the memories and the humiliation there. You have a lot of bad boys to take care of and they appreciate you and need you. You have your hands full." I grinned at her.

She said, "Stephanie, I'm terribly sorry for all you've lost." "Thank you, Ella."

Two days later I finally emerged from my apartment and headed downstairs. I was going to try and go back to work. I had to make a living and pay my bills. I had agreed to take my job back at Rangeman and Ranger and I had come to a business arrangement where I could take skips from Vinnie with his Merry Men as backup and we would split the apprehension checks. He had also let me know that he still wanted me to be his partner and wanted to teach me his business. I told him that we would talk about that at a later time.

When I got down to my parking lot to leave, Trigg and Bing were there with Nash's Roadrunner. I smiled at them and hugged them. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Trigg said, "Can we come up and talk to you?"

I said, "Absolutely, follow me."

When we got in the apartment I poured them some coffee and put the cream and sugar out. "What's up guys?" I said.

Bing said, "Mrs. Nash made us an offer and we're going to take over John's business."

I smiled. "I think that Nash would want that too."

Trigg said, "Mrs. Nash sent something for you too." "Me? I don't understand."

"She sent you the Roadrunner. She said that Nash had told her the story of you arriving to stay with him in the antique Buick and him rolling up in the Roadrunner and he knew you were his gal from that moment. She loved that story," Trigg said.

"Oh no, no, no guys. You take that car right back, shoo! I blow up cars and burn them and drown them. I would never get over harming his car," I said.

They both chuckled. "Sorry toots, that car is yours now," Bing said. "Aww, crap!"

Trigg then pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "This is from Mrs. Nash too," he said.

I opened it. There was a letter from her and a check inside. I looked at the check and it was for a staggering $100,000 and I just gulped.

I began to read the letter,

_My dear Stephanie,_

_It was so good to have met you and see what my son had in you. His was a tragic loss and I know my son and know that he would have continued to make a difference in this world. He didn't have any heirs and he was an only child. I know that he would want to share his inheritance with you even though you had so little time together. He would want you to begin your life again as do I. So take this money and use it where ever your heart leads you._

_My warmest regards,_

_Justine Nash_

Tears were rolling down my face and I sat stunned. I looked at the guys. "I don't know what to say," I gulped.

They both took one of my hands and smiled at me.

Then a couple ideas formed and I smiled and said, "Guys I know how I want to use this gift. Do you know if Nash supported any charities and if he did which ones?"

Trigg said, "Yeah, there was one really important to him. He had a navy buddy that he was really close to and the guy has an autistic son. He loved that boy and used to donate money on a regular basis to a couple autism charities."

My eyes brightened. I said, "Do you know his friend's name and phone number?"

Bing said, "Oh yeah, we know him. He's a good guy, used to come around all the time and bring his boy. His name is Travis Parker and his boy's name is Justin. Just a minute," and he checked his phone. Here's his phone number." He wrote it down.

I said, "Excuse me a minute guys."

I went in the living room and dialed the number on my cell phone.

A masculine voice said, "Hello?"

"Mr. Parker, my name is Stephanie Plum. I was a friend of John Nash."

He said, "I know who you are. John told me all about you. How are you doing?"

"Well, about as good as everybody else that lost John. I miss him terribly," I said.

He said, "I hear that and call me Travis."

"Travis, I was just handed a legacy from John's family that I don't think I deserve but I can share it and I think he would approve. I was wondering if you would help me?"

He said, "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to set up an autism foundation in Nash's name in Virginia. I was wondering if you would run it and distribute the funds where needed. I'm not very good at a lot of business stuff but I can send you the money and keep it coming," I said.

There was silence on the line for a minute and then in a shaky voice Travis said, "Stephanie, he was right about you. You are indeed a special woman and it would be an honor to do this with you."

"Okay, you get it going and I'll send the money. Give me your address," I said.

Then we said goodbye and hung up.

TBC-

Please don't hate me for killing Rex. I have nothing against little hamsters.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I went into the kitchen and told the guys that Travis would be running the new John Jacob Nash Autism Foundation in Virginia. They both beamed at me. I hugged them goodbye and we all agreed to keep in touch and Bing handed me the Roadrunner keys. I grimaced and took them and drove the car very carefully to Rangeman. I parked and finger waved at the camera.

When I got to the control room, a huge wave of black started coming at me. "**Bombshell!"**

Ten Merry Men squished me and made me a Stephanie sandwich. They were lifting me up and passing me around and slobbering all over me. I smiled at them. "So, I'm guessing you missed me?"

Bobby said, "It's been miserable without you here." "Boss has been mean to us," Tank grinned.

"We all got bruises from the mats," Hal said.

I hugged them all again. "Now, now don't you worry boys. I'm here with a solution for your poor bruised backsides. I'll take care of everything."

Lester grabbed me and hugged me and gave me a big sloppy kiss. "I am so glad to see you gorgeous!" "Me too, Lester."

I noticed Ranger leaning against the wall grinning behind them. He walked up and hugged me too.

"Welcome back Babe, we've all missed you. It's not the same here without you."

"Thanks, can we talk in private?" He raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

I took his hand and walked him to his office and shut the door. He sat down behind his desk.

I said, "The only way that I can feel like an equal and respected business partner in Rangeman is if I legally buy that partnership. Would you object?"

He looked at me quizzically and said, "No."

I presented the 100,000 check and asked. "Would this buy me a partnership?"

He looked at it and sat stunned for a couple minutes. He just nodded.

"I only have two stipulations. Can your ego deal?" I asked. He nodded again.

"I want to set up a John Nash foundation for Autistic Kids in Virginia and I want to send a substantial amount to get it going. Then, I'll work to keep the funds coming in. The other is that John's family gave me his Roadrunner and I want you to cover it and hide it because if anything ever happens to it, it will kill me," I said.

Then a small grin slowly spread to a high beam, "Babe, I already give to charities. This is a very worthy one. Do you need help setting this up?"

"Nope, got it covered. Nash had a good friend, Travis Palmer in Virginia with an autistic son named Justin and he'll set it up. We just need to send the money," I said.

"Babe, you never cease to amaze me and my lawyer will draw up our partnership and it will be legal and binding. He came over to me and pulled me up, then sat back down and pulled me in his lap. He smiled at me. "Can we seal this deal with a kiss?" he asked. Then he kissed me with lots of tongue for a long time.

I went to the hallway and called Mrs. Nash and told her that I had received her gift and I hoped she and John would approve of my investments with his inheritance. I told her that I had invested in an already successful business as an equal partner with Carlos and that John's friend Travis would set up the John Jacob Nash Autism foundation in Virginia and we would keep the funds coming. She was so happy and said that she would be the foundation's first major donor. She wished me well, told me to keep in touch and said she prayed for a happy future for me and we said goodbye.

…And this is how the real healing began with love and an equal partnership because of a good man named John Nash…

The end for now…

I shed a lot of tears for Nash. After I developed his character, I knew that no woman would leave him. The point of her relationship with him and his death was a greater fulfillment for her and Ranger in the end. They both learn from him. Hope you enjoyed the story. Oh, and I definitely think that if Batman finally got the girl and lost her because of a dumb macho move it would humble even him a little. Ranger may have scared and bitten Steph good but she knows how much he cares for her. They have been friends for years and she still trusts him with her life. Comments welcome.

A sequel is in the works…


End file.
